Jurassic Aftermath Duology: Part 1: Site B
by MasterShaper
Summary: The sequel to Jurassic Park: Summer Holiday Chaos. InGen is moving fast under Peter Ludlow's leadership to build another Jurassic Park on Isla Sorna. Only Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm and Ellie Sattler stand in their way. Will they manage to stop InGen?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**An LCD projector hummed to life in a dark room, with several people sitting in the shadows. The first slide projected onto the wall read, "International Genetics Technologies Inc.- Sorna Project.'**

**One of the people in the room got up and sat down in front of a laptop, clearing his throat. He tapped several keys, entering a few commands, and the slide changed, showing what seemed to be a green and brown splotch of color with blue lines running through it. The man spoke, as text appeared at the bottom of the screen, "Isla Sorna. A volcanic island 80 miles west from the Costa Rican coast. Off-limit to the public, but entry is allowed for employees of a German mining company, Kaufman Mining Inc., which is licensed to mine various metals from the volcanic regions of the island. Our aerial photographs, however, show us other things…"**

**The slide changed again, this time showing four aerial photos of what looked like clusters of buildings. The man continued, "Our aerial survey team took these shots when flying over Isla Sorna. The buildings were not registered under Kaufman Mining Inc., but were illegally built 10 years ago."**

**At the words, 'Ten years ago,' a few people in the room sat up straight. The buildings were built at the same time, then… The man changed the slide again, this time showing a gigantic dome, which looked like an assembly of metal struts that had mesh fixed inside. The man controlling the slides spoke, "The structure you see on screen is what we presume to be a cage. This cage is 250 meters in diameter, and is 80 meters high. But our ground survey teams discovered that the cage has, at round level, a bowl-shaped depression in the ground, estimated to be 150 meters in diameter and 30 meters deep. The depression also had some water in it. The depression was built out of concrete, and the water was similar to that of a meromictic lake, with freshwater at the surface and denser saline water at the deeper regions. Various fish were seen, and the deeper parts of the pond were not fully investigated, due to loss of contact with our ground survey team."**

**One of the people watching the slideshow spoke up, "Why was contact lost with the ground survey team?"**

**The slideshow controller replied, "We do not know, but this was their last recorded video feed." Saying thus, he brought up a different screen, which showed a static-filled image of ferns, plants, and trees in what seemed to be a jungle. The round pond was in front of the recording device, and true enough, several fish were darting around in the pond. A voice, sounding scratchy due to the long distance communication, was heard saying, "Fish have been identified as freshwater fish, and our divers have certified that the deeper waters are saline. They have not returned from their second round of diving yet…"**

**Suddenly, the recording device was jerked around violently, hitting several trees and finally falling onto the ground, where it now recorded the gnarled buttress roots of a tree. The sounds that it recorded, however, were disturbing. Fearsome screams were heard, together with loud flapping noises, as well as several gunshots, and loud, ear-piercing screeching that couldn't have been made by humans. Soon, the forest became silent, the only noises heard being those of crickets and birds. The video continued to show the tree's buttress roots, until the camcorder was suddenly turned off. The slideshow controller exited the screen, saying, "The survey team only got footage up to their exploration of the cage, where the communications blackout occurred."**

"**We did, however, receive this footage as well," the slideshow controller said, bringing up a new screen. As soon as the footage started playing, several gasps were heard. For the recording showed a herd of sauropod dinosaurs drinking and lounging in a lake, with a herd of parasaurolophosaurs drinking and bathing in the same lake. The next recorded images also showed some dinosaurs. A tyrannosaur, recorded from behind as it walked toward a herd of gallimimus. A herd of pachycephalosaurs, peacefully grazing. Some triceratops, locking horns and grunting loudly. And the last recorded image showed something that made the people in the room cringe in their seats, as it showed a lone, juvenile maiasaur being torn apart by a pack of velociraptors.**

**The light was turned on and the slideshow stopped. Peter Ludlow, InGen's newest CEO, stood up and asked a woman near the laptop, "How many species are on Site B?"**

**The woman took out her Palm Pilot and consulted it for some time. Finally, she replied, "42 species, sir. All 42 species' embryos are stored in a fortified, still-running cryogenic laboratory chamber. Of the 42, only 15 are stored in our vaults at Palo Alto."**

"**Which species are those?" Ludlow asked, snatching her Palm Pilot from her and looking at the screen, which showed a list of dinosaur names. The list read,**

**Species Stored At InGen HQ, PA, CA.**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**Othnielia**

**Hypsilophodontid**

**Maiasaura**

**Dilophosaurus**

**Pterodactyl**

**Stegosaurus**

**Euplocephalus**

**Procompsognathus**

**Velociraptor**

**Triceratops**

**Microceratops**

**Apatosaurus**

**Styracosaurus**

**Hadrosaurus**

**Ludlow finished reading that, and selected the touch screen icon labeled as 'Sorna Species'. It read:**

**Species Stored At Site B Facility.**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**Othnielia**

**Hypsilophodontid**

**Maiasaura**

**Dilophosaurus**

**Pterodactyl**

**Stegosaurus**

**Euplocephalus**

**Procompsognathus**

**Velociraptor**

**Triceratops**

**Microceratops**

**Apatosaurus**

**Styracosaurus**

**Hadrosaurus**

**Deinonychus**

**Carnotaurus**

**Pachycephalosaurus**

**Ankylosaurus**

**Gallimimus**

**Suchomimus**

**Therizinosaurus**

**Gastonia**

**Amargasaurus**

**Mamenchisaurus**

**Brachiosaurus**

**Plesiosaurus**

**Sauroposeidon**

**Kronosaurus**

**Spinosaurus**

**Allosaurus**

**Dimetrodon**

**Metriacanthosaurus**

**Parasaurolophus**

**Utahraptor**

**Coelophysis**

**Herrerasaurus**

**Stygimoloch**

**Baryonyx**

**Gojirasaurus**

**Trilobite (Non-dinosaurian)**

**Ammonite (Cephalopod)**

**Ludlow handed her back the Pilot, saying, "We've struck Gold, Laura. Gold that will pull us away from Chapter 11. Prep the team. We leave by tomorrow."**


	2. Mission InGen

**Mission InGen**

**Ellie Sattler kept a careful watch over her son, Charlie, as he played in the yard. He, like his mother before him, seemed to have a love for dinosaurs. She watched him stage a fight between his stuffed triceratops and brachiosaurus, reveling in his carefree happiness that seemed to radiate from his cheerful person. Looking at the stuffed dinosaurs in his hands, she couldn't help but think about why she had stopped loving dinosaurs. It had been one thing to study them as fossils, mere remnants of the past. But after the Jurassic Park incident, where she had seen many people get claimed by death in the form of dinosaurs, she lost her love for the ancient saurians. Hammond's dinosaurs weren't even _real_ dinosaurs. Sure, they had been real enough, down to the point of Hammond's carnivorous 'dinosaurs' killing people by the droves; fossils could tell them about the dietary habits of those species. But what Hammond had attempted, as Ian Malcolm once so aptly stated, was to do the impossible. To contain life, which was ever volatile and changing, was impossible. And yet, despite knowing that fact, Hammond had persisted in achieving his dream. His dream of resurrecting dinosaurs, the ancient masters of the Earth. He had succeeded, but his dream had been achieved at the cost of many lives, in the end inclusive of his own, as he died among his beloved dinosaurs when the park failed.**

'**One man's greed cost so many their lives and dreams,' she thought sadly, looking at Charlie, who was now trying to wrap his toy brachiosaur's rubber neck around his toy triceratops' legs. Sadly, she thought, 'Children are so innocent. When did we lose our carefree innocence?'**

**Thinking about the park's failure, she reminded herself that some industrial spies from BioSyn, InGen's main rival company, had been responsible for the whole disaster. Sure, Hammond had been partly in the wrong by ignoring the advice of Robert Muldoon, Henry Wu, Ray Arnold, and many others by bringing extremely hazardous dinosaurs to Isla Nublar. But the spies from BioSyn had been the ones who actually set the gears in motion for the destruction of Jurassic Park. They had disabled the fences, sabotaged the computers, and had failed to steal the embryos of the dinosaurs which they had held in such high esteem. It had been some consolation, when it was discovered that all three of the industrial spies, Lewis Dodgson, Howard King, and George Baselton, had died at the teeth and claws of the dinosaurs that they had released. It was rumored that Hammond had actually locked one of them into the skybax aviary when he wandered inside, trapping him within easy reach of the bloodthirsty skybax. Lewis Dodgson never got off the island, due to crippling injuries incurred on him by a herd of stampeding gallimimus. George Baselton had been paralyzed by several pachycephalosaurs. Many thought that justice had been served with the deaths of the three men who had caused the 'extinction' of Jurassic Park.**

**It was later learned that the deaths of the three industrial spies had a major setback. When Peter Ludlow, InGen's new CEO, tried to bring down a lawsuit upon BioSyn for 'trespassing upon and destruction of private property', there had been no proof to support InGen's claims. The bodies of the supposedly deceased would have been destroyed during the Costa Rican Military's saturation bombing run on Isla Nublar, under the excuse of 'neutralizing a threat to national security'. The computers in the Park's control center had been destroyed, too. No evidence of BioSyn's industrial espionage had been left behind after the bombing. InGen could only swallow up its losses, incapable of taking any legal action whatsoever towards BioSyn.**

**Ellie grimaced at that thought. Lack of evidence had prevented real justice from being served. Jeffrey Rossieter was still running BioSyn, which shouldn't even be operating! That company had unleashed a hybrid strain of rabies upon innocent Chilean farmers, spread diarrhea among children, and now caused enough deaths to warrant a closure of the company. And yet, as had happened so many times before, the defendant had escaped through a loophole in the law.**

**She was jerked out of her reverie by light raindrops falling on her head. Calling out to Charlie, she quickly dashed to bring in the laundry. The drizzle would soon turn into a downpour, she knew. The rainy season had been coming to town of late. Grabbing all of the clothes from the hanging lines, she rushed inside, making sure Charlie was safely inside before closing the glass sliding door that opened to their garden. Deciding that she could only kill time by ironing her mostly-dried laundry, she turned on the television and plugged in the electric iron.**

**As the iron heated up, she watched the five-o-clock news that had just come on. The newscaster, Kristin Jacobs, a skinny woman dressed in her eye-torturing red office clothes and splattered with cheap costume jewelry, smiled toothily at the camera before she started to read the news.**

"**Today, Peter Ludlow, the Chief Executive Officer of International Genetics Technologies Incorporated, otherwise known as InGen, made a statement regarding the company's plans to evade bankruptcy. He claims that InGen has sufficient financial resources to re-build their assets. He also said that InGen WILL be continuing their efforts to market their revivified dinosaurs. Mr. Ludlow said in an interview earlier today that the company would be setting up another Jurassic Park, this time re-named as Prehistoric World, on an island off the coast of Costa Rica. Here is exclusive footage of our interview with Mr. Ludlow."**

**Ellie's mouth dropped open. Ludlow must be mad! The previous park was dangerous enough, and now he was going to try and open another one! She turned back to the television, which showed an image of Peter Ludlow, a balding, bespectacled man in an Armani suit.**

"… **failure of the first Jurassic Park. As far as my marketing people advised me, people are still willing to come to Prehistoric World, when it opens. A few people may have died, but in general, my marketing advisors say that people are willing to risk a visit to a dinosaur-centric theme park," Ludlow said on TV.**

"**A few people? You call over two hundred deaths a few, Ludlow!" shrieked Ellie at the television.**

"…**expected to open in three years, in June, when we would by then have successfully transferred the remaining dinosaurs to their respective enclosures. This park also has several species which were not featured in the original park. That is all I'm saying. Good day to you," finished Ludlow, stepping into his chauffeured car, slamming the door and driving off, leaving the cameraman in a cloud of dust.**

**Ellie tried to swallow, but instead felt as though she was swallowing air. Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed Grant's number, praying to God that he would pick up.**

**Five feet away, the iron, which was sitting on the floor, began to slowly burn the carpeting as it heated up to its maximum level.**

**xxx**

**Alan Grant finished the last mouthful of beer in the bottle he was occupied with. He was in a crowded rat's nest of a bar, waiting for a potential dig-site sponsor to come. He had agreed to meet this 'Mr. Morrison' at three thirty p.m. The last time he'd checked the clock, it had been three thirty. Glancing around, he saw little to interest him. Several brawny guys bashing each other up in a corner while the bartender screamed blue murder at them, threatening to call the bouncers, a woman dressed in a slinky aquamarine dress talking seductively to a man in a darkened section of the bar, and a man dressed in an business suit that was totally out of place in the bar, talking in hushed tones to a man who was blowing out smoke rings non-stop. Grant decided to lean back and relax. This 'Mr. Morrison' probably wasn't going to arrive, anyway. He tried to listen to the 'music' that was playing from two corroded, derelict speakers above the bar. It sounded like foil sweet wrappers being crumpled, with occasional intelligible words. He decided to watch the television above the bar instead.**

**The television was showing the five-o-clock news bulletin on Channel Nine. Grant shoved his beer bottle aside, resting both his elbows on the table, and his chin on his palms. The gaudily dressed, geeky-looking anchorwoman smiled in a zombie-like manner before reading the news in her monotonous, droning voice.**

"**Today, Peter Ludlow, the Chief Executive Officer of International Genetics Technologies Incorporated, otherwise known as InGen, made a statement regarding the company's plans to evade bankruptcy. He claims that InGen has sufficient financial resources to re-build their assets. He also said that InGen will be proceeding with their plans to exploit their genetically modified dinosaurs. Mr. Ludlow said in an interview earlier today that the company would be setting up another Jurassic Park, this time re-named as Prehistoric World, on an island off the coast of Costa Rica. Here is exclusive footage of our interview with Mr. Ludlow, from earlier today."**

"**Turn that up, will ya!" Grant hollered at the bartender, who was busy pouring someone a shot. The bartender stared at him for a few seconds, muttered something and finally turned the volume knob on the television. The anchorwoman's voice became louder, clearer.**

**The television screen now showed Ludlow, Hammond's nephew and current CEO of InGen. Grant had met him before and disliked him. As faras Grant knew Ludlow, he never listened to anyone's advice, except when the person arm-twisted him enough. Grant often, when asked, referred to Ludlow as, 'That conniving idiot.'**

"…**we will be building a new park, with higher quality facilities and better systems than the initial park. We are proceeding even though most people might think that InGen's dinosaur revivification efforts would have been stopped by the** **failure of the first Jurassic Park. As far as my marketing people advised me, people are still willing to come to Prehistoric World, when it opens. A few people may have died, but in general, my marketing advisors say that people are willing to risk a visit to a dinosaur-centric theme park," Ludlow said, from the TV.**

**Grant cursed loudly, drawing the attention of the bartender who was now busy cleaning beer tankards with a rag that looked as though it had been used to clean the bar's toilets. The interview on the television ended, and Grant got up. Stretching and feeling his bones crack, he put on his hat and headed to the bar's door. He was suddenly aware of the bartender's loud, obscenely nasal voice rising to ear-hurting levels.**

"**Ya son-of-shit! Drink my beer and not pay for it, huh? Cough up, ya pussy!" the bartender snarled, showing his full set of rotten, uneven teeth.**

"**Here's your bloody cash. And you get a 50 cent tip, too. Sod off," said Grant, walking over to the bar and slamming down two dollars. The bartender glared at him.**

"**Two dollars ain't gonna pay for ya beer, pussy," sniggered the bartender, picking up his baseball bat from under the bar. His two bouncers appeared suddenly, flanking him. He smiled his decaying smile, brandishing his bat menacingly at Grant, "Pay up."**

"**No way in Hell. Your beer sucks, anyway. Who brewed it?" asked Grant, walking off.**

**He was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by someone. Knowing what was coming next, he ducked down and swung his right fist into one of the bouncer's groin. The bouncer merely took a step back, and stepped aside to let the bartender through. The bartender grinned at Grant.**

"**I like you, pussy. First time anyone's hit Bruno here in his nut sack. Bugger off before I change my mind," said the bartender, sending his two bouncers to evict the group of bar-brawlers in the corner. As Grant exited the bar, he heard the bartender say, "Long time since I've had entertainment that good. Oi, Claire, ya hooker, get outta here!"**

**Grant quickly left the alley where the bar was. This bar was a real nuthouse, and the beer had been lousy. Grant hadn't seen the label, but it was obviously some shitty, small-time brewery's produce. He got into his pickup truck and revved up the engine. He headed back to his apartment.**

**Back at his messy, cramped apartment, he saw that he had several messages on the phone. Walking over to the phone and tossing his hat onto the table, he saw Ellie's number recorded there. Strange. She never called him nowadays. He turned on the voice mail, and sat down.**

"**Alan, meet me at Clark's Café at six. OH, SHIT! THE IRON!" Ellie's message stopped suddenly, and Grant heard some curses in the background. The message continued, "Ian's coming, too. We need to discuss Ludlow's newest actions," Ellie's recorded voice said, her tone urgent.**

**Grant grimaced, thinking. Ludlow was planning to open another park, but what did Ellie plan to do about that? Probably stage a protest. He didn't mind. He put on his hat and left the apartment, heading to his truck.**

**xxx**

**Ian Malcolm leaned back in the plastic chair he was sitting on in the crowded café. Ellie had called him here regarding some business involving InGen. She had told him about Ludlow's plans and he wasn't surprised to hear the news. Money men were all the same. They made more than their fair share of often costly mistakes, and never learned from them. They never listened to anyone, except if that particular person or people were sufficiently intimidating. The worst part: when they went down with their mistakes, other people often got dragged along.**

**He saw Grant's battered Ford pickup truck pull over outside the café, ramming a small Honda car out of its parking space. Even as the Honda was on a crash-trajectory towards a bicycle, Grant seemed calm, walking into the café. He looked around, spotted the two of them, and sat down, taking off his hat.**

"**Long time no see," he said, grabbing a menu.**

"**Yeah. How's the bone brushing?" asked Malcolm, grinning.**

"**Never mind that. Did you two watch the news?" asked Ellie, glaring daggers at both of them.**

**Grant nodded, while Malcolm groaned.**

"**Why is it that I'm always some information behind current events?" Malcolm said irritably, "Could I please be updated?"**

**Grant answered him, "Ludlow's building a new park."**

**Malcolm arched an eyebrow, "Who's building a new park?"**

**Ellie spoke up, "Hammond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, current head of InGen, plans to build a park called Prehistoric World. The park is to be dinosaur-centric."**

"**What's wrong with a dinosaur theme park?" asked Malcolm, curiously. He suddenly looked aghast, his mouth dropping open, "Not another Jurassic Park!"**

"**That's why we're meeting here. We have to stop him!" said Ellie, knocking over her coffee. Dark coffee spilled over the edge of the table and nearly soiled Grant's trousers. **

"**I'll be damned, Ellie. You never were this aggressive back at Snakewater," said Grant, looking at her amusedly.**

"**Will you STOP TALKING COCK AND LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted, turning almost every head in the café towards them. She glared at the other people in the café, and yelled, "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT!" **

**The people went back to their respective businesses, and Ellie calmed down enough to say, "I'm thinking of going over to the island where they're building the new park."**

**Malcolm and Grant both stared at her. Malcolm said, "We don't even know where on Earth they're building the park."**

"**It's of the coast of Costa Rica. And I know two people who could tell us everything we know. Of course, one of them might still be tending lions in Kenya," said Ellie triumphantly.**

"**You don't mean…" said Grant, his voice trailing off.**

"**We're going to meet Ray Arnold and Robert Muldoon," Ellie said, putting on her jacket, "get your asses moving; we're gonna have to tear apart that new park. All the way down to the ground."**


	3. First Contact

**First Contact**

**Ludlow looked over his plans for their work on Isla Sorna. The first thing they would do upon arrival would be to capture a minimal number of dinosaurs of each species and cage them, with the exception of the sauropods. Bloody brutes were too huge. Minimal numbers because Isla Sorna was much smaller than Isla Nublar, and because they just needed the juveniles for the park, but the adults were just for showing off to their investors. Last he'd heard, the adults that survived all these years after Hurricane Clarissa without any care from humans had somehow survived without lysine, even though Dr. Wu had altered their genes to make them reliant on rich sources of exogenous lysine. Plus, the adults there had been bearing young, making it clear that somewhere down his line of work, Dr. Wu had screwed up regarding birth control procedures. His current geneticists, Drs. Jules Venn, Jason Chang, and Lori Ruso had hypothesized that the dinosaur's breeding could have been due to the various DNA used to repair their time-degraded DNA strands after extraction from the amber-encased insects. The three scientists inferred that Wu might have used amphibian DNA, or _rana_, which might have had some of the genes containing the ability of certain amphibians to change sex. Hence, male dinosaurs might have emerged in a fully female environment.**

**The next step would have been to kill off the unneeded specimens. The scientists he'd be bringing along wanted the chance to dissect some dinosaurs, and he was only too happy to oblige. They didn't need all those ugly, unpopular dinosaurs with no selling points, either. They would then regain control over the embryo freezers, and keep all viable embryos safely. Once that was done, they could shoot every fucking dinosaur on Site B for all Ludlow cared. Damn lizards were more trouble than their worth. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit. After all, each and every one of them was worth at least two million US Dollars.**

**Ludlow watched from his office as the InGen Dinosaur Recovery Team prepared for their mission to Isla Sorna, a.k.a. Site B. He watched several extensively modified Humvees glistening in their new coats of paint. Workers were pulling up vehicles using gigantic electric winches, spot-welding cables and pipes, and spray painting various things. He left his office, running smack into someone outside the door.**

"**Watch it, you idiot!" he snapped, before realizing who he had walked into.**

**The man he had run into was a thin, well-built, suntanned person. The man cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, Pete?"**

"**Roland, is your stuff ready? We're leaving in three hours," Ludlow said.**

"**Stuff be damned. I'm ready for anything," Roland Tembo said, taking a swig from his hip flask, "I've come to discuss my fees."**

**Ludlow nervously straightened his horn-rimmed glasses, saying, "Didn't we agree that you would be paid as soon as the animals gain us some income?"**

"**We did agree on that, but you can in exchange for something else," said Roland, locking stares with Ludlow.**

"**And that something would be?" asked Ludlow, curious.**

"**I want the rights to hunt one specimen of three dinosaur species on Isla Sorna. Simply put, I want to take their heads home to Mombaasa without you suing me for 'Theft of InGen Property," replied Roland.**

"**I see. I'll write up a contract for you… But what three species are you after?" asked Ludlow, now taking of his glasses and cleaning the lenses with his handkerchief.**

"**I want the rights to hunt a male tyrannosaurus. The buck. Also, I want to get one of those dinosaurs with the two red crests on its head, the venomous one. It was called a dilo-something, if I remember right. Lastly, I want the head of a one of the ceratopsians, the one with a many-horned frill, a styra-something," said Roland, leaning on the wall.**

"**Very well. I'll get a contract up for you. Mind coming in my office to check the species?" said Ludlow.**

"**Yes."**

**They entered Ludlow's office, and Roland took a look at the things inside. A map of the 'Five Deaths' island chain was on the wall, many files and documents were scattered all over Ludlow's desk, the computer showed a picture of a long-necked dinosaur, and the filing cabinet in the corner was in a mess, all of its drawers open, with papers spilling out of them. Ludlow stepped around his desk, and sat down in front of his computer.**

"**Ok. We know you want a tyrannosaur. The crested one was a what?" said Ludlow, bringing up a screen labeled as 'Species Search'.**

"**Dilo-something and styra-something," replied Roland, looking at the screen over Ludlow's shoulder.**

"**You mean dilophosaurus," said Ludlow as he tapped several keys, bringing up a screen which said,**

**SEARCH: DILO**

**FOUND: I MATCH(ES)**

**Click here to view result(s)**

**He clicked on the link, and they waited as the computer moved through images of dinosaurs on the screen. Images of tyrannosaurs, pterodactyls, maiasaurs, apatosaurs, and stygimoloch moved aside to show the image of a dinosaur with two flaming red crests on its head. It had an umbrella-like frill of skin sticking out from its neck, and had yellow skin that was spotted with black spots, much like the fur of a leopard. The image was labeled as 'Dilophosaurus Wetherilli (09)'.**

"**That's it," said Roland, nudging Ludlow, "Now the styra-something, if you may hurry up?"**

**Ludlow re-entered the search window, this time bringing up a screen which read,**

**SEARCH: STIRA**

**FOUND: 0 MATCH(ES)**

"**Ludlow, it's spelt S-T-Y-R-A," chided Roland, "Hurry up, will you. I need to pee."**

"**It's a styracosaurus, Roland."**

**Ludlow retyped the search phrase, and this time brought up a screen which said,**

**SEARCH: STYRA**

**FOUND: 1 MATCH(ES)**

**Click here to view result(s)**

**Clicking on the link, they watched the computer move through a different set of images while it searched. Images of ankylosaurs, triceratops, stegosaurs, and dimetrodons flashed up on the screen, the search finally stopping at an image of a dinosaur with at least six ornate horns of varying sizes arranged around its frill with amazingly intricate symmetry, with a seventh, massive horn on its beak. The image was labeled as 'Styracosaurus Ovatus (03)'.**

"**What do those numbers after its name mean?" asked Roland.**

"**The numbers refer to how many were seen by our ground survey team that has gone MIA, presumably even KIA, on Isla Sorna. There might be more, or less, when we get there. More, if some hadn't been seen at the time when our survey team was there, or less, thanks to the carnivores or natural causes," said Ludlow.**

"**Thanks, Pete, ciao," said Roland, rushing towards the toilets.**

**xxxx**

**InGen's small group of helicopters, housed at their hangars at Palo Alto, California, which included several remodeled Apaches and Chinooks, revved their engines, rotors slowly starting to turn. The InGen Dinosaur Recovery Team was loading things into the choppers, even as vehicles were being tethered to the choppers by high-tensile strength steel cables imported from Japan. A few of the smaller choppers lifted off, carrying only important personnel and light cargo, including weapons and supplies such as cables, bolts, light-yet-strong aluminium bars, and boxes of bullets.**

**On board one of the choppers, Ludlow was talking to Roland Tembo, the team's animal expert, Felix Zaliky, their computer expert, Dr. Miles Lee, their paleontologist, and John Dice, their authority on Isla Sorna.**

"**So let me get this straight. Roland is being allowed to hunt a specimen of the three species tyrannosaurus, dilophosaurus, and styracosaurus," said Lee, chewing on a candy bar.**

"**That's right," replied Ludlow, pulling out a contract and showing it to Lee, "He's allowed to hunt only _one_ of each species. As exchange, his entire fee will be forfeit."**

"**Are you nuts! You'll be destroying an established ecosystem that has formed among the dinosaurs!" snapped Lee, his candy bar falling onto the floor, "And the dinosaurs are worth Much more, with a capital 'M', than his fee! He should be paying to hunt them!"**

"**Let me remind you, bone-digger, that I am the only person here who is remotely qualified experience-wise, to conduct this operation!" snapped Roland, glaring icily at Lee, "Furthermore, I think you wouldn't have the balls to stop me even if you could."**

**Lee shut up, huffing. Felix asked Dice, "How large is Isla Sorna?"**

**Dice thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure, but I'd say…. What's 2.5 squared multiplied by pi?"**

**Felix, who loved mathematics, almost immediately answered, "19.6"**

"**That's a rough estimate of Isla Sorna's area. The island is ovoid, but approximately five miles in diameter," said Dice, taking out a sheet of paper that resembled a map.**

"**You used circular area equals to pi times radius squared, right?" asked Felix, grinning happily.**

"**Yup. Now hush! I'm gonna have to study the map of our route," said Dice, unfolding the two foot by three foot map.**

**Ludlow suddenly brought everyone back to the helicopter by announcing, "We're landing in two minutes!"**

**They immediately looked out of the windows, seeing a tree-filled island nearly directly underneath the helicopter. The island had many hills, and they could see small clusters of buildings every here and there. The helicopter pilot called out to them, "Brace your selves! We've got tough wind shears up ahead!"**

**They scrambled to strap themselves up with safety belts. As they were doing so, the helicopter slowly made its descent towards the rather clean-looking helipad at the island's northern side. The helipad, 80 feet by 30 feet, was the largest they could locate on Site B. The helicopter stayed alarmingly close to the cliff walls next to the helipad, but was shaken around like a rag doll in a dog's mouth nonetheless. They heard Felix puking into an airsickness bag, and no one cared when he threw it out of the helicopter, into the lagoon next to the helipad.**

**As the helicopter landed, the violent rocking finally subsided. Roland glanced out of the window and saw the remains of a small steel-cable fence that had probably kept the helipad safe from dinosaurs once. The fence's many cables were now twisted and snapped, some with creeper plants growing on them for support. The main structural pylons were still erect, but some sported claw marks that seemed quite fresh. They stepped out of the helicopter, watching the other helicopters slowly land, passing through the wind shears.**

**The small, lightweight helicopters landed first, disgorging the Vehicle Support Crew. The burly rustabouts rushed into position as the by now struggling against the wind shears Chinooks slowly lowered the vehicles on their taut steel tethers. The rustabouts quickly and efficiently turned the release bolts locking the vehicles to the tethers, separating the vehicles from the Chinooks. The tethers, now swinging around dangerously in the fierce winds, were pulled up into the Chinooks with high-powered winches.**

"**LOOK OUT!" shouted one of the rustabouts, clearing out an area near to one of the cliff walls. One of the steel tethers had swung into the cliff wall with such force that several dislodged boulders were rapidly rolling down the slope. All the people there ran off, leaving one of the armored transport vehicles at the base of the cliff wall.**

"**FOOL! That's expensive equipment!" roared Ludlow as the rolling boulders slightly damaged the vehicle, which was after all, armored, as he faced the rustabout foreman.**

**The foreman merely grunted at him, "Senor, which would you prefer to have? A car, or the people who could drive your _other_ vehicles? Besides, the armored transport seems to have survived the rock fall with little damage."**

**Glaring at him, Ludlow stormed off, barking out orders to the other workers, who were standing around relaxing.**

"**All vehicles move out single file! Armored vehicles in the front and the rear! All weapons lock-and-load! Get the capture vehicles ready!" he shouted, causing the workers to scramble to their posts.**

**As Ludlow walked towards his transport, Roland nudged him.**

"**Did anyone tell you that you sound like a total bitch when you shout?" asked Roland, earning an angry look from Ludlow.**

**xxx**

**The vehicles moved in a single line, flanked by speeder bikes, towards what had once been the Site B Worker's Village. The foremost vehicles, large, intimidating weed-whackers, cleared a clean path through the dense long grass they were moving through. The convoy suddenly broke into a clearing, startling various dinosaurs that had been grazing there. The men started whooping excitedly, and the cars broke formation, each one chasing a certain designated dinosaur, escorted by speeder bikes that circled the slower, moderately-sized dinosaurs, causing the air to be filled with panicked lowing and grunting.**

**As the cars maneuvered closer to the dinosaurs, the dinosaurs turned tail and ran, the smaller herbivores speeding off, leaving the slower, multi-ton dinosaurs behind. The cars roared towards the slow moving ones, long cattle-prod arms telescoping out forward, aimed at the dinosaurs. One of the cars closed in on a stegosaurus, already surrounded by three speeder bikes. The stegosaurus grunted in alarm, whipping its tail with its six three-foot long spikes around dangerously, almost swiping a biker aside. The people in the car extended the cattle prods at high speed, ramming them into the stegosaur's side and delivering hundreds of volt into its thick hide.**

**The stegosaur snorted angrily, swinging its tail around unbelievably fast, in a sweeping arc that sent two bikers, and their now-mangled bikes, flying. The cattle prods fired again, only causing the stegosaur to rear up in the air on its hind legs, blood oozing from the puncture wounds on its side and long trails of ropy saliva flying from its mouth.**

"**Amazing! We paleontologist never knew that Stegosaurus Armatus could rear up on its hind legs like that!" exclaimed Lee excitedly, as he watched the attempt at capturing the stegosaurus.**

**The enraged, hurt dinosaur roared in fury, and suddenly brought its seven ton bulk down on the cattle prods, snapping them off. The people in the car attempted to reverse the car, to move further away from the mad stegosaur, but were stopped when another stegosaur charged at the car from behind, performing a 180 degree turn and smashing its spiked tail down on the car's roof. Agonized screams were heard, as the spikes had pierced through the roof, impaling the people inside severely. Ludlow watched this in anger.**

"**Shoot the fucker!" he shouted.**

"**What?" shouted Lee, disbelieving, "I thought you wanted to catch them!"**

"**They're all replaceable! I say this again, shoot the fucker!" yelled Ludlow, stamping his foot on the car's floor.**

**The capture crew working on capturing the stegosaurs halted their attempts to catch the dinosaurs, suddenly whipping out elephant guns. Five loud gunshots were heard, before the stegosaur that had been shocked by the cattle prods fell down to the ground, dead. Its head oozed out fluid from three large gunshot wounds.**

**The other stegosaur, which Lee presumed to be its mate, roared and swung its tail hard, towards some men who didn't have the chance to run away from it. The car, which had still been stuck to its tail spikes, dislodged and flew into the air, along with the bodies of three men, moving in a series of somersaulting turns before crashing into the trunk of a large tree at the edge of the clearing. The twisted car fell to the ground, fuel leaking from its ruptured petrol tank. The men's bloody corpses landed in the long grass, where some smaller dinosaurs had taken refuge. Squeaks of fear were heard, as the small dinosaurs ran away.**

**The lone stegosaur bellowed in pain as the four remaining men who surrounded it leveled their guns at it and fired. The stegosaur's sides quickly turned magenta with patches of blood, as it swung its tail around, uselessly. The dinosaur finally fell to the ground, crashing down on the twisted remains of a cattle prod. The men who had been surrounding it cheered, shooting their guns into the air.**

"**Stop that nonsense! Go after those bald-headed ones here!" shouted Roland, as he pursued a small group of pachycephalosaurs. The tired-looking men rushed to his aid, forming a circle around the confused dinosaurs. They looked funny, with their bald, domed heads, circled by some short horns and stubs. The surrounded pachys grunted and stomped their claws on the ground, raising clouds of dust.**

**Roland and his two assistants pulled up in their open-roofed Jeep. Roland stared at the cowering herbivores. He spoke simply, "Shoot all but one."**

**The air was filled with the sound of gunshots, as the pachys fell one-by-one. After five minutes, only a large-sized, older-looking pachy remained. It snorted and lowered its head, making a moaning sound. The workers laughed, lowering their guns. What could this baldy do, anyway?**

**They were taken aback when the last pachy ran up to one of the bikers who had helped to corral the pachys, and butted his bike with such force that the biker flew, his bike now a useless mess of metal pipes, sprockets, and parts.**

**Before they could get their finally-prepared tranquilizer guns aimed at it, it charged a nearby car that was facing a tranquilized gallimimus. The car's boot caved in, the car itself sliding nine feet forward from the force of the pachy's charge. The people inside were thrown through the windscreen, flying onto the ground which was wet with gallimimus bodily fluids.**

**Felix stared in amazement. It had been one thing to see real dinosaurs, but this one had charged with enough force to move a two ton vehicle forward, and even throw the drivers through the windscreen. Of course, its head was small, but it had inflicted such force through mere speed!**

"**This is amazing!" he shouted, drawing angry looks from the workers.**

**Meanwhile, a lone dilophosaur had managed to get itself surrounded. Opening its frill, it spit a mass of black venom at a worker, who got hit in the face. Screaming in pain and clawing at his eyes, he quickly got the attention of Roland Tembo, who knew what he had to do.**

**Roland took out a gun with an exceptionally wide barrel, and aimed it at the dilophosaur's neck. BANG! A fine cable with metal balls at both its ends shot out, spinning rapidly like a cowboy's lasso. The barbell cable wrapped around the dilophosaur's neck like a whip, winding and tightening around the dinosaur's long neck upon contact. It started to choke, venom dribbling downthesides of its head. Roland sighed. He'd wanted this one's head, but he hadn't unpacked his formaldehyde yet.**

**The pachy was now backed up against the car it had so severely damaged. It lowered its head again, preparing to charge. Before it could do anything, a gunshot sounded through the air. It swayed on the spot, as though drugged, before falling to the ground, tranquilized, as a large dart stuck out of its neck. Roland Tembo, Ludlow, and Lee stepped closer to the drugged pachy.**

**Lee dropped to his knees in front of it and ran his fingers over it gently. Tears ran down his cheeks as he slowly caressed its thick cranium. He spoke, barely a whisper, "_Pachycephalosaurus Wyomingensis._ A beauty."**

**Ludlow cleared his throat, getting Lee's attention, "It's already twilight. And I'd like it if we were indoors when night falls."**

**Reluctantly, Lee left the pachy to be lifted into a truck before entering his transport. The vehicles started up, and he saw a drugged triceratops, several drugged procompsognathids, and also a drugged parasaurolophus, all strapped to various vehicles.**

**The convoy started their journey to the worker's village, everyone wanting to get there and set up base camp before night fell.**


	4. Home Base

**Home Base**

**It was twilight, and crickets had started to sing in the dense jungle of Isla Sorna, alias Site B. The apatosaurs drinking at the island's central lake made their trumpeting calls, as they slowly dropped of to sleep. The smaller herbivores fearfully rushed to their nest sites, preparing to survive a night of predators surrounding them. The velociraptors in the ruins of the worker's village sniffed the air, their forked tongues darting in and out of their toothy mouths. They made soft, cautious noises to each other, finally dashing off at full running speed. They decided that the 'Place of Birth' (which was what they thought the village was) was too dangerous to be at when night fell. All the dinosaurs that frequented the village knew that at night, strange, undefeatable predators would be active there, and also at the river near the village. These predators had even taken down a spinosaurus once, in mere minutes. They would leave the Place of Birth, at least until the sun rose again.**

**The large weed whackers burst out of the dense jungle surrounding the dilapidated buildings that were once the Site B worker's village. The other vehicles roared into the compound, as dozens of compys, rudely awoken, descended from the trees where they had been about to roost for the night. The diminutive dinosaurs stood in small groups, chirping in annoyance at the intruders. The compys bobbed their heads up and down, hopping around in agitation. The burly workers hopped out of the cars, and started to unload heavy equipment. As they unloaded, they sighted the compys. Shouting and swinging cattle prods in the air, they scared the compys, which still persisted in staying where they were.**

**Roland, Lee, Felix, and Ludlow stepped out of their vehicles, and witnessed the workmen's futile attempts to drive the compys away from the clearing they were at. Lee squinted in the near-darkness, finally taking out his glasses. Staring at the compys, he looked barely interested.**

"**What are they?" asked Ludlow, handing Lee a tranquilizer dart gun.**

"**I think they're _Procompsognathus Triassicus. _Found by Fraas, in Bavania, in the year 1913. They're presumed to be scavengers, like buzzards or jackals," replied Lee, drawing a bead on one of the compys with the dart gun. He was a decent marksman, having had a lot of practice shooting intruders at the dig sites where he worked. He even filled his guns with birdshot, causing the hapless intruders to be wounded in a dozen places by the birdshot. He had taken particular pleasure in the event where he had sent one fossil-thief running with two shots worth of birdshot lodged in his ass. The thief hadn't sat for a week, he was told by the nearby clinic (the report said that the thief had had 15 separate wounds from the birdshot), 5 miles from his dig site. He pulled the gun's trigger, and the targeted compy dropped unconscious in a drugged sleep.**

"**Roland, could you shoot one of them? That'll scare them off," said Lee, shouldering the dart gun.**

"**No problem."**

**Roland drew his rifle, and fired a shot at one of the compys. The compy fell to the earth as a mangled ball of bloody bones and flesh, the others finally squealing in panic and fleeing into the trees. The workmen resumed their work, while one of them put the tranquilized compy into a heavily-reinforced bird cage.**

**The loud, rhythmic sound of approaching dinosaurs thundered, close to the compound. The workmen looked around, some with wide, fearful eyes. The trees surrounding the building compound rustled, causing some compys to start chirping in panic, and jump to other trees, where they felt safer. The InGen crew drew into a tight group, as panicked, hushed voices were heard saying something that sounded like, "_Lo sa es raptor."_**

**Several workmen who hadn't been that spooked got two large Xenon floodlights erected near the buildings. Switches were flicked, and voltage coursed through the xenon gas inside the floodlights, bathing the edge of the compound in glaringly bright white light. The lights were turned slowly, and suddenly the people saw five large, black-colored dinosaurs, around 15 feet tall, standing motionless in the spotlight. The dinosaurs suddenly, gradually became harder to see, now colored a chalky shade of green, much like the trees behind them that were illuminated by the xenon lights.**

**Ludlow remembered something from the informative dinosaur brochures back on Isla Nublar, when Hammond had had Jurassic Park up and running. He remembered that in one of the enclosures, there had been a kind of dinosaur which was like a chameleon, but changed its skin colors much faster than any existing chameleon ever could. The visitors had never been happy with that species, because they couldn't _see _anything in the enclosure. So, this species had survived, after all! He turned to Lee, who was ogling at the five dinosaurs that had started to slowly walk towards them, their skin colors subtly changing to help them blend in with their surroundings.**

"**What are those?" he asked, "They never had much of a selling point back at Jurassic park."**

"**From the eyes I'd say that they are _Carnotaurus Sastrei. _The wing-like protrusions above the eyes are the giveaway," replied Lee, "But this proves that some dinosaurs had enhanced chromatophoric functions that released pigments. They are the ancestors of today's chameleons!"**

"**Will you shut up!" said Roland, who was eyeing the approaching dinosaurs warily, "They're coming closer. How do we stop them?"**

**Lee thought for a moment, before answering, "I'd presume that they're ambush hunters. Therefore we could turn the lights on and off, which would cause them to be constantly changing their colors. That should chase them off."**

"**I've got no idea what you mean, but lets try it," said Dice, who had been nervously watching the advancing dinosaurs. He gestured to the workmen nearby to flick the lights on and off, "Carnotaurus were on the list of species that were left on Site B after the Jurassic Park Incident. Looks like they survived Hurricane Clarissa."**

**As the lights flicked on and off, the Carnotaurus began to act nervous, as they were suddenly white colored in a dark area, then black in a bright area, and finally, stomping their clawed feet, they ran off into the jungle, roaring agitatedly.**

"**All right, senor. Shall we set up home base here?" asked the Foreman, Ramon.**

"**Yes. Set up base camp in less than thirty minutes. That's half an hour. Move it!" replied Ludlow, as he, Lee, Roland, Felix, and Dice walked through the doors of the laboratory complex, which sported a broken lock, with burns from an oxygen blowtorch.**

**They walked into the building, and were greeted with a rotten, termite-eaten wooden receptionist's desk, the top of which was strewn with papers and several mold-covered sofas in the corner. The glass table in front of the sofas had been broken in, with only its metal frame left standing in the glass shards that had once been part of it. The magazine rack in front of the receptionist's desk contained yellowing, rotting magazines that dated back ten years, to 1985. The windows of the lobby had been broken, but were boarded up with 2-inch thick planks that had been nailed to the wall. Plants were growing in water puddles that had formed due to holes in the roof. The lobby even had an earthen smell in it, much like the smell of freshly turned soil. The building felt like a tomb, which had been locked away for years.**

**John Dice walked towards a broken glass door behind the receptionist's desk, through which a dark corridor was visible, with several broken doors. He stepped through the doorframe, carefully avoiding the vertical glass shards that protruded out of the doorframe. He squinted in the darkness, until a worker handed him a torch light. He shone it around, and saw an intact door with the triple-bladed biohazard symbol on it. The door had a sign mounted above it. He approached the door, and read the sign aloud, "Main Genetics Laboratory: Authorized Personnel Only."**

**The others ran up to him, and Ludlow attempted to push the door open. He was suddenly thrown backwards, into the wall, by an unseen force. Dice scolded him, "Can't you read? It says here that this door is electrified with 50 volts! We'll have to hack in."**

**Felix stepped forward, and asked Dice, "If the door is still electrified, then this place has power!"**

"**It does. Our survey team reported that Site B's geothermal energy plant is still functioning. The system was designed to never need maintenance or replenishing of supplies. After Clarissa, it only powered the lab complex," replied Dice, who was examining the password key pad on the wall next to the door, "You mind dealing with this?"**

**Felix moved up close to the password key pad, and saw that there were no lead wires that could be used to hack into the security system. He also saw something else on the keypad. Several alphabets and numbers had been scratched into the metal of the keypad. They read:**

**Lg5**

"**What the hell is that?" asked Ludlow, who had wet his pants when he received the shock.**

"**It's a logarithm," replied Felix, "Let's see; the logarithm of 5, with the logarithmic base 10, is 6.990, or, when rounded up, 7."**

**Turning to the others, he asked, puzzled, "Could the password be seven?"**

"**Try it," said Roland, who was loading his rifle with bullets.**

**Felix shrugged, and touched the key labeled as '7'. He heard the hissing of a vacuum seal decompressing, and the door swung open into the lab. He shook his head, frowning. Whoever had designated that password was a real dumb ass. But then again, how many people bothered with memorizing logarithmic tables? He and the others stepped into the lab.**

**They stepped into the lab, finding themselves on a wall-hugging, rusted metal platform that was two stories above the floor of the lab. There were rusted stairs going down to the lab's lower levels on the right side of the platform. Below the platform, on the ground, were many computer stations and stainless steel boxes, some of which had fallen over and burst open to reveal convoluted plastic tubing as their innards. The room had several of what looked like derelict conveyor belts, with four at ground level and four at the same height as the platform. Alongside the elevated conveyor belts, large, complex-looking robotic arms hung, their bases bolted to the ceiling. The robotic arms were also supported by three slender, straight legs, which were fixed to the ground. Several ovoid shapes were visible on the grime-covered conveyor belts. There were also numerous glass, seemingly liquid-filled cylinders on the floor, on the far side of the room.**

**Dice turned to the group, who was now escorted by six workers.**

"**The robotic arms you see are Komera swing arms, from Japan. We used them to insert embryo into the eggs, which are the ovoid shaped things that you can see on the conveyor belts. The arms also were used to insert vaccines, hormones, etcetera into the eggs. The steel boxes are Nishihara gene sequencers and DNA synthesizers, and there should be forty eight of them (gene sequencers) in here. The tanks contain dinosaur stillbirths in formaldehyde solution, for preservation and study. The computers are what we came to see, because they should still be up and running," he said, as they walked down the creaking stairway.**

"**By the way, John?" said Ludlow.**

"**Yes?"**

"**No need to be a bloody tour guide on this."**

"**That's my job."**

**They walked up to the nearest computer station, which had several papers scattered all over it. The monitor was partially obscured by Post-it memos. Dice picked up the papers, and read them one-by-one. They read:**

**_Lab Memo-_**

**_From: H. Wu_**

**_To: All lab personnel_**

**_-All gender control procedures are to be immediately halted as per Mr. Hammond's orders. Orgs will be made breeding-incapable by injections of chem. compound Krata-709. RANA fragments are not to be used as far as possible due to long term problems with dinos breeding._**

"**So, Hammond did know about the frog DNA," said Ludlow, his brow wrinkling in thought.**

**Dice turned flipped through the next few sheets, which was a list of _Deinonychus Anthirrophus' _nucleotide sequence. Page after page of letters C, G, T, and A arranged in hundreds of lines, seemingly without any comprehensible pattern.**

**The next sheet read:**

**_Lab Memo-_**

**_From: L. Ruso_**

**_To: H. Wu, J. Venn, J. Chang_**

**_-New sp. has been ID as Therizinosaurus Cheloniformes. Org. successfully obtained after death of 397 embryos. Problems with gestation period of croc. ova?_**

"**Doesn't make sense," said Dice, looking at the last sheet, which was partially covered in what looked like mathematical calculations. It read:**

**_Comp. Stats. For Site B._**

**_Fields: 3 Mega_**

**_Memory/ Org: 10 Giga bytes_**

**_Total memory used: 42 Giga Bytes_**

"**It's the list of computer statistics," said Felix, looking over Dice's shoulder, "They had 3 billion fields, used 10 Gigabytes of optical disk space per species, and in total used up almost one Terabyte of disk space for all the species they cloned."**

"**Why would they need so much space?" asked Roland, who barely knew nuts about computers.**

"**They obviously were storing the DNA fragment sequences on softcopy, to be used when needed. The DNA synthesizers would assimilate the sequence data, and create the DNA strand using whatever sequence they provided it with," said Felix, who was trying to turn on the computer, unsuccessfully.**

"**For a techno geek you sure know a lot about cloning animals," said Ludlow, sounding suspicious, "How is this so?"**

**Felix shrugged, "I studied at MIT, but was only a certified programmer after three years of work. In my 'interning', as my lecturer called it, I worked with InGen in its fledgling years when Dennis Nedry was chief programmer. I might have come to Site B before, but I can't recall that."**

"**That sounds like total bullshit," retorted Lee, who was on the far side of the room, looking at the deformed fetus of a dinosaur which was in a tank of formaldehyde. The specimen was labeled as '_Herrerasaurus Ischigualastensis'._**

**Felix ignored him, as he was busy trying to hack into the Site B computer network through a computer that he had managed to turn on. The screen showed a list of strange words. It read:**

**_A_**

**_Allosaurus Ferox_**

**_Amargasaurus Cazaui_**

**_Ankylosaurus Magniventris_**

**_Apatosaurus Yahnahpin_**

**_B_**

**_Baryonyx Walkeri_**

**_Brachiosaurus Branchai_**

**_C_**

**_Carnotaurus Sastrei_**

**_Coelophysis Bauri_**

**_Click here for more listings_**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we've hit the big KAHUNA!" shouted Felix, jumping up from the computer and dancing around happily.**

**Ignoring him, Ludlow called over some workers, "Get Ramon down here. Make sure home base is set up and the capture crews are ready. We're ready for the dinosaur hunt."**


	5. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

**Ray Arnold was awoken from his sleep by the shrill sound of his doorbell ringing. Irritated, he grunted and rolled over, hoping that the visitor or visitors would bugger off and leave him in peace and let him finish his afternoon nap. He was on his day off from work, and he needed to catch up on his sleep. His latest work projects had kept him awake for at least eighteen hours a day for the past two months. He got up, fluffed up his pillow, and lay back down, with a sigh.**

'**Peace at last,' he thought.**

**The doorbell rang again.**

**Mightily pissed off and sleepy now, he got up and walked downstairs in a drowsy manner. Yanking open the door, he was about to use some rather colorful language until he saw Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm standing outside his house, Ellie with her hand on the doorbell.**

"**Hi, Ray. This is urgent," Ellie said.**

**Letting them in, he cursed whatever Gods there were up there that had seen it fit to interrupt his nap.**

**xxx**

"**And that's why we're here," said Ellie, as she finished telling a (by now) horrified Arnold about Peter Ludlow's plans, "We need to know as much as we can about Isla Sorna."**

**Arnold stretched and yawned, "Site B was a place which we kept secure through the secrecy of its workings. Not many knew about it, and most of them were evacuated before Hurricane Clarissa. They're probably all re-hired by other scientific-product firms already."**

"**What could you tell us? Ways to sneak in? Species there?" asked Malcolm, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Well, there was a small boathouse in a series of caves near the island's northern end," said Arnold, lighting a cigarette, "I don't know what species survived, but the last message that I remember from Site B was one that had a manifest of 41 species."**

"**41!" exclaimed Grant, shocked, "Didn't you only clone 15 species for the park?"**

"**Alan, we _claimed_ to have cloned 15 species. But we didn't necessarily have to be telling you the gospel truth," said Arnold, tapping some ash from his smoldering cigarette into a blue porcelain ashtray on the table, "Henry's labs were working overtime on Site B. They had cloned 41 species, 15 of which were fully functional and perfected. The others were still new, probably between Version 2.5 to 3.8."**

"**Henry? Who's that?" asked Ellie.**

"**Dr. Wu. Remember him?"**

"**Oh, the Chinese guy who was head geneticist?"**

"**That's him."**

**Malcolm spoke, shaking his head, "You never learnt back then, did you?"**

"**What are you talking about?" asked Arnold, puzzled.**

"**You already had tons of difficulty managing 15 species on Isla Nublar and yet you still persisted in cloning the other species you had on hand. Hammond was a fool, allowing that to happen."**

"**He would have said that it was his dream, his vision, to resurrect the dinosaurs."**

"**But that was the problem. He would have let a thousand people die if it meant that his dream would become into a reality."**

"**Hey, stop this!" snapped Ellie, the maniacal look back on her face, "Ray, what about Muldoon?"**

"**Robert? What about him?"**

"**Where is he? We need his help!"**

**Ray paused, thinking. He took his cigarette out of his mouth with the two-fingered grip of an expert cigarette-smoker, and pressed it out on the ashtray. He stared at Grant, Ellie, and Malcolm. The sad look in his eyes was scary, to say the least. He merely looked at them, not saying a word. He sighed, and got up from the sofa. Walking over to the adjacent wall, with the mantelpiece, he lifted up a large, leather-bound book from the top of the mantelpiece. Returning to his seat, he opened the large volume, and a small cloud of dust dispersed as the old, cracked leather opened up with a creak. The three of them had no idea what Arnold was doing, but they saw many black-and-white pictures inside, taped down with ancient-looking, yellow-colored from age cellophane tape. They saw various newspaper clippings, with some dinosaur pictures.**

**Arnold looked at them, sadly, "This was where all my memories of Jurassic Park were stored. Here, have a look."**

**He handed them the scrapbook, and they flipped through, seeing various kinds of items inside. A newspaper clipping about Jurassic Park's opening day, when they had finally unveiled the dinosaurs to the public. A yellowed brochure for Jurassic Park's Jungle River Ride. A photo of John Hammond, Ray Arnold, Robert Muldoon, Gerry Harding, and Henry Wu standing in front of a sign that read, 'JURASSIC PARK: WHEN DINOSAURS WALKED THE EARTH'. Below that same photograph were the words, 'Meet the loonies', scrawled in spidery handwriting, in black ink that had started to fade. Several small newspaper obituary cuttings, labeled as, 'The men who died so that Jurassic Park might live'. The names were Costa Rican, and Grant recognized one of the names, Jophery, as the worker who had been killed by one of the raptors. They came to a page with a withered wildflower taped to it, and stopped, in shock.**

**The page had a newspaper cutting, with Robert Muldoon's picture on it. The headlines read, 'World-renowned White Hunter of Nairobi Passes Away From Lung Damage'. The article was yellowed, and there were some numbers scrawled in a corner of the cutting, '12/24/91'. They were brought back to the earth by Ray Arnold's soft, sad voice.**

"**He died from the slash wounds he got from the therizinosaurus. The one that he and Grant killed. They damaged his ribs beyond repair, even though he underwent intense surgery. The intercostal muscles were mangled, scarred. His lungs were punctured. His ribs couldn't move properly to allow him to breathe. And he died, on Christmas Eve, 1991, and no one mourned him here."**

**Grant remembered the disastrous mission that he and Muldoon had undergone, hunting down Hammond's secretly-cloned therizinosaurus. They had killed it, but not before it managed to severely wound Muldoon, with its terrible scythe-like, two-foot long claws. **

**The article stated that Muldoon had hung up his khakis not long after the Park closed, never returning to the bush of Africa. He had retired, and no one had kept in touch with him. He had died alone, on the night before Christmas. His body had only been discovered on New Year's Day, when his neighbor wondered about a strange smell coming from his house. The police had kicked the door down and found him dead in his bed, his body already rotting. The coroner's report had reported the cause of his death to be hypoxia, due to his damaged respiratory system.**

**Grant looked around the room, at the three others gathered there.**

"**We'll do this for Robert," he said softly.**


	6. Damn Bureaucrats

**Damn Bureaucrats**

**Ellie, Grant, Malcolm, and Doctor Marty Guittierez walked briskly towards the office of Senor Rodrigo Rodriguez, the harbormaster here at one of Costa Rica's smaller ports. The only port in Costa Rica where transport to Isla Sorna was available, albeit for a high price. The office in question was a small wooden shed, painted red, with the words, '**Oficina principal del puerto' **on the wall in peeling black letters. Guittierez hd explained that the words meant 'Harbor Master's Office' in Spanish. They walked up to the front door, where a small, rectangular, white Perspex sign hung from a rusted chain. The sign said, '**Fuera A Almuerzo'**. Underneath those words, written in minute black marker pen, were the words, 'Out To Lunch'.**

**Ellie turned to Guittierez, saying, "Does he eat in his office?"**

**Guittierez shrugged, "I guess so. There are no eating establishments around here for a mile or more."**

**Without saying anything further, Ellie yanked open the door, the rusted hinges screeching in protest. Inside, a short man with a bushy black moustache looked up from a red lunchbox, his bushy eyebrows jumping up like two birds in a fight. As Ellie marched up to his desk, he hastily pushed the lunchbox aside, but not before she saw some green salsa with yellow egg yolks pooled on top of it. **

'**Gross-looking food,' she thought, seating herself down on the plastic chair in front of his desk. He sat up straight, as though in an attempt to make himself look taller, while somehow managing to dab away some egg yolk that had stuck to his moustache with a grubby-looking handkerchief, which he then stuffed into his coat pocket.**

"**_Senorita, estoy almorzando mi. No usted leyó la muestra en la puerta?_" he said, closing his lunchbox and locking it shut with a click.**

"**I don't speak Spanish, Mr… What's your name again?" she said, as Grant, Malcolm, and Guittierez walked into the small office.**

"**My name is Rodriguez, senorita, and may I enquire as to why you have interrupted me during my break. It must be something important, _si_?"**

"**Right, Senor Rodriguez. What were you saying to me when I came in?"**

"**I said; I am eating my lunch. Didn't you read the sign on the door?"**

"**Oh, Marty here know more Spanish than I do."**

"**Sure he does, _si_. Hey Marty, _cómo es su madre_?" asked Rodriguez, looking at Guittierez with a raised eyebrow.**

"**_Ella sobrovivió su puente pasado_. _Usted_?" replied Guitteriez, smiling, "Long time no see, Rodrigo."**

"**You know him?" asked Malcolm, surprised.**

"**Yeah, man! He and I were best buddies down at school, _entienda_? We go wayyyy back," said Guittierez, turning to Malcolm.**

"**What was the Spanish exchange about?" asked Grant.**

"**He asked me how was my mother. I told him that she survived her last bypass," Guittierez replied.**

"**Let's get down to business, shall we?" said Ellie, who was staring at Rodriguez, who was now straightening piles of documents on his desk.**

"**_Si_, senorita. What urgent business has you rushing down to this hell's shithouse of a port?" asked Rodriguez, who now leaned forward in his seat, his hands folded neatly on the table.**

"**We need to go to Isla Sorna. What transport do you have available?" she said, making him sit up straighter, as if something had been rammed up a certain orifice of his.**

**He relaxed and slouched a degree or two lower, and said, "_Las cinco muertes_. _Min maldiciones en usted, Marty! Esas islas son un infierno del papeleo!"_**

**Guittierez shrugged, casually, "_Desean ir, los dejaron molar allí. Es su opción._"**

**Rodriguez slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "_Ninguna manera, Marty! Si mueren, siento el dolor!_"**

"**_Es su opción!_" Guittierez shouted back, "_Y están intentando ahorrar vidas allí!_"**

**Rodriguez stood up and shouted, "_Usted está el sus en propio, Marty. No etoy tomango ninguna riesgos._"**

**In a softer tone Rodriguez said, "_El amigo apesadumbrado, viejo, pero mucha gente ha desaparecido también allí. Ahora salga de aquí antes de que llame seguridad._"**

**Five seconds later, as they stood outside Rodriguez's office, they debated their options.**

"**We could ask one of the fishermen," suggested Malcolm, as he looked at the rows of brightly painted boats that were moored at the harbor.**

"**No way they'll take you. Rodriguez would have seen to that," said Guittierez.**

**At that moment, a painfully loud, static-filled announcement blared out of the corroded loudspeaker on the roof of Rodriguez's office shed. It roughly was heard as, "_Pescadores de la atención! No lleve cualquier persona las cinco muertes! Esto es una orden del amo del puerto._** **_Los pescadores que los toman allí tendrán sus licencias confiscadas. Recompensarán los que dan vuelta en los pescadores que toman a gente allí con licencia completamente pagada. Gracias._"**

**Guittierez stared for a moment, and then shook his head in a disheartened manner, "Rodriguez just ordered all the fishermen here to not take you to the island. He even threatened to confiscate their licenses if they took you there."**

**Grant coughed, drawing everyone's attention.**

"**He would penalize them if they took us there, right?" he asked Guittierez.**

"**That's right."**

"**What would he do if we er… _commandeered_ their boat, huh?" Grant said, eyeing a medium-sized boat with a man sleeping on its deck.**

**xxx**

**Twenty two minutes after he had chased Guittierez and his (obviously) insane friends out of his office, Rodriguez heard some distant cursing in Spanish, followed by three loud splashes as some things were either thrown into the sea or fell off someone's ship. Rolling his eyes, he dismissed it as an accident. Suddenly, a thought struck him, and his mouth fell open in terror as he rushed out of his office.**

'**They couldn't have stolen a boat, could they?' he thought, in a panic.**

**His thoughts proved to be true. As he ran onto the harbor's labyrinth of wooden platforms, he heard the roar of a boat's petrol cylinder engine starting. Whipping his head around in an attempt to see which boat it had been, he saw Enrique Tortilla's pink-colored boat speed of, in the direction of the Five Deaths. He also saw Enrique, together with his two deck hands, Johannes and Líonel, clambering onto the harbor from one of the narrow steel ladders that were bolted to the harbor's side. The ladders were normally used by small-scale boatmen or kayakers, but the three men who were climbing onto the harbor were neither of the two.**

**Enrique, Johannes, and Líonel ran towards Rodriguez, their wet feet slapping on the sun-baked wood of the harbor. Enrique got to Rodriguez first, and breathlessly shouted, "_Robaron mi barco! Per ova analiza, porque experimentaba reparaciones._"**

**Rodriguez quickly asked them, "_Cómo pueden ir lejos?_"**

"**_Diría cientos millas impares. El motor fue cogido bastante para arriba,_" replied Líonel.**

"**_Su barco era asegurado, sí?_" asked Rodriguez.**

"**_Si,_" replied Enrique.**

"**_Entonces no se preocupe de él que dirigían a las cinco muertes, de todas formas. Las criaturas extrañas les matarán apagado,_" said Rodriguez, walking back towards his office, "V_enga por favor llenar para arriba la forma de demanda de seguro en mi oficina._"**

**As they entered his office and he rummaged in a filing cabinet for the required forms, he thought with a tinge of sadness, 'Goodbye, Marty. The boat's gonna get fucked up on you. And you're gonna die a miserable death at Sorna."**

**xxx**

**As they sped through the waters at full speed towards Isla Sorna, 90 miles from the harbor, Guittierez looked up from the map he was referring to. Walking up to Ellie, he asked her, "So what do we do when we get there?"**

"**We'll sabotage the bastards there with the tools in this bag," replied Ellie, unzipping the bag to show him the large collection of heavy tools in the bag.**

"**I see," he said, walking off to aid Grant and Malcolm, who were steering the ship. He might have to correct their compass bearings slightly.**

"**Marty?" Ellie asked.**

"**What?"**

"**Do you know what the government of any country and senor Rodriguez have in common?"**

"**You mean my old friend the harbormaster?"**

"**That's the one."**

"**I don't know. What?"**

"**They're all just some damn bureaucrats, who just live their sedentary lives, pushing paper around."**

"**I'll remember that," said Guittierez with a smile as he headed to the ship's bridge.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have any difficulty in understanding the Spanish terms used, please go to and use the Babel Fish Translation program to translate the terms into English. Sorry if I have caused any inconveniences. **


	7. Beached On Pena

**Beached On Péna**

**Thunder clouds were mushrooming above them as Ellie, Grant, Malcolm, and Guittierez sped through the choppy sea towards Isla Sorna. According to their map, Ian had calculated, and their speed, they should be arriving at Sorna in fifteen minutes. All of a sudden, the boat's engine stuttered, and started to release copious amounts of black smoke that reeked of diesel fuel.**

"**What's going on?" shouted Ellie, who was trying to spot Isla Sorna through the binoculars she was holding at the bow of the ship.**

"**_Mil maldiciones!_ The engine's falling apart!" shouted Guittierez in reply, as he opened up the hatch to the boat's engine compartment, which was now filled with black smoke and the smell of diesel.**

"**Damn it! First the goddamned paper-pusher and now the engine gets fucked up on us? COME ON!" yelled Grant from the bridge, where he was trying to shut down the engine, "We'll have to make it to Sorna! It's the nearest land!"**

**Through her binoculars, Ellie saw a dark, rugged, mountain-like shape in front of them. But Sorna was not shaped like that from a lateral view, she recalled. Sorna had been rather trapezoid in terms of shape, but this island in front of them was shaped like a witch's pointy hat, with a steep mountain in the center and gradual slopes at the lower elevations. **

'**It's right in front of us,' she realized, in horror.**

"**Alan, Ian, turn to the right, quick! There's an unknown island in front of us! We're gonna crash into it!" she cried, as she clambered down to the map in the bridge.**

"**DAMN!" yelled Malcolm as the ship refused to turn, only making sputtering noises when he turned the wheel, "We're on a crash course! It won't turn!"**

"**Let me try! Take the engine and shut her down!" shouted Grant, rushing over to the wheel. He turned it anti-clockwise rapidly, only to have the ship make more sputtering noises, louder this time.**

"**WHY ISN'T THE FUCKING ENGINE SHUTTING DOWN?" bellowed Malcolm, as he grappled with the engine's controls.**

**Guittierez shouted back from the engine compartment, "The engine is burning out! It HAS shut down, but it's somehow still running!"**

"**LOOK OUT!" screamed Ellie, as they drew close to the treacherous-looking sandbars and reefs that surrounded the mysterious island, their boat still moving at full speed.**

"**Everybody grab something and HOLD ON!" yelled Guittierez, as he grabbed a ladder that was welded to the ship's upper deck. The others grabbed anything solid that they could find, as their boat sped on a highway-to-hell, at full speed.**

**The boat hit the first sandbar, which was around twenty meters from the shore. Instead of springing a leak, it did a half somersault in the air, from the momentum of its speed. Deckchairs, books, ropes, fishing equipment, engine parts, and God-knows-what fell pell-mell into the violent waves below, which rushed to shore. The ship finally landed on its bow-which splintered like a cheap piece of plywood- and flipped over, capsizing, causing a wave of panic to surge through its occupants.**

"**SHIT! EVERYONE SWIM AWAY!" yelled Grant, as he tried to swim out from underneath the ship that was rapidly falling towards the seabed. The air pressure in the ship gave them some air, but not enough.**

"**Careful with the waves! They'll slam you against the reefs and sandbars!" shouted Guittierez, pulling Ellie out from a tangle of equipment that had fallen on her.**

"**On the count of three, hold your breath and follow me!" said Grant, and the others nodded.**

"**ONE, TWO, THREE!" he shouted, and they all drew in a deep breath, and dived under the surface of the water.**

**They swam single file, underwater. The seawater caused them to feel a burning sensation in their eyes, but thy ignored it. Survival was their current focus. They swam underwater, following Grant's lead. They swam into shallower waters, but were suddenly pulled back by the strong underwater currents. They found themselves now being pushed towards the surface, and were pushed towards the dangerous reefs and sandbars with titanic force. They were now swimming on the surface of the sea, kicking and paddling violently in an attempt to get to shore.**

**Malcolm suddenly found himself being pulled, despite him being a strong swimmer, towards a large, lichen-covered rock that stuck out of the sea. He continued paddling furiously, but felt a sudden jolt of white-hot pain as he was slammed onto the rock by the currents. He saw stars, and tasted his blood's coppery taste in his mouth. Struck by inspiration, he threw his arms around the rock, hugging it. It felt slippery and rather rubbery, like an eel of some kind. Looking around, he saw that the others were also grappling with the waves, as they fought the tides.**

**Grant had been thrown against a reef, which had lacerated his body in many places. He was now feeling the sting from a dozen wounds as the sea literally rubbed salt into his wounds. He finally summed up the strength to hug one of the reefs, gripping it as best he could. When the waves came, he felt the sharp coral cutting his hands, like a dozen small knives, but he was safe from another round of being tossed around by the waves.**

**Ellie and Guittierez had managed to get to shore, where quite a lot of their equipment had washed up- though not inclusive of Ellie's bag of saboteur tools. They were now tying loop knots in two of the several coils of rope that had washed up on shore. Swinging the ropes over their heads, like lassoes, they threw them to Grant and Malcolm, who missed catching the ropes.**

"**Look, Marty! The waves are receding!" said Ellie, pointing at the retreating waves.**

"**Then the tide is going out," said Marty, now turning to Grant and Malcolm, "THE TIDE IS GOING OUT!"**

**The two of them nodded weakly, and waited for the tide to recede further so that they could go on-shore. It was a good fifteen minutes until the tide subsided sufficiently for them to go on-shore, in which they nearly lost their grips on their precarious hand-holds. They were now lying on their backs on the warm sand, being tended to by Ellie and Guitttierez, who were doing the best they could to administer first aid, given their limited resources.**

"**You rest here, while Ellie and I go to make a raft," said Guittierez, leading Ellie into the grove of coconut trees near the beach. They held an axe each, axes that had washed up together with several coils of rope and a first aid kit.**

**They entered the grove, where Guittierez taught Ellie how to chop down a tree.**

**Moving up to a medium-sized coconut palm, Guittierez told Ellie, "To chop a tree, hit it around a foot-and-a-half from its base. The wood isn't so hard there. Swing your axe, and make a line marker, like this."**

**Swinging his axe, he made a deep cut in the trunk of the tree, "Next, aim at the marker line, and chop at it from above and below at 45 degree angles, like this."**

**A few axe swings later, she saw that he had aimed at the marker and cut the trunk such that the deep cut now resembled a letter-V on its side. She asked him, "Make a horizontal V with the 45 degree angled cuts?"**

"**Try to, yes."**

**And so, they moved on to cut down the required number of trees.**

**xxx**

**When they had finished lashing the logs together to make a raft by the water's edge, which they tethered to a nearby tree, they consulted a map which had been in Ellie's pocket when the ship sunk. Ian and Alan had woken up and were helping them as best they could. In the light from the small fire they had lit, the map appeared to be orange in color.**

"**Based on the contour lines of the Five Deaths, I'd say we're on Isla Péna," said Malcolm, referring to the squiggles of contour lines on the map of the island chain.**

"**Then we are only half a mile from Isla Sorna," said Grant, using his shoelace to measure out the distance between Sorna and Péna on the map, with reference to the scale on the map.**

"**That means we should be able to see it from here," said Ellie, "But it might be on another side of the island."**

"**We go tomorrow, OK? You guys need to rest," said Guittierez, yawning.**

"**Speak for yourself, Marty," said Grant, grinning, "But we need our strength for tomorrow."**

"**Goodnight," said Malcolm, lying down near the small fire they had lit.**

**Within minutes, the four of them were soundly asleep, saving up their strength for the next day.**


	8. Intruder Alert

**Intruder Alert**

**Back on Site B, the InGen Team was working itself into a frenzy of activity. Over the last week or so, they had been supervising the capture or putting down of various dinosaurs, the arrival of construction materials and workmen to the island, the refurbishing of the laboratory and worker's village etcetera. Peter Ludlow, Roland Tembo, Miles Lee, Felix Zaliky, John Dice, and all other members of the first expedition to the island had stayed on the island all this while, making sure that progress never came to a standstill. They were working at such a state of excitement that the island literally never slept. As soon as the day shift workers left, the night shift workers immediately picked up where their daytime counterparts had left off.**

**Fatalities from encounters with Site B's indigenous carnivorous dinosaurs were uncomfortably common during the first few days after they had managed to hack into the old Site B network computer system, and had established their home base at what had once been the worker's village. The number of workmen who had died in the first few days had been shocking, with the mean number of deaths per day being eight men. The carnivorous species that had been causing the deaths had all been driven back into extinction, including the velociraptors, tyrannosaurs, and spinosaurs- which had all been shot dead and their nesting sites destroyed, down to the last egg. The only exceptions to the carnivore killing rules were the carnotaurus and the suchomimus, which were nearly impossible to track down and kill due to their extraordinary chameleon-like camouflage abilities.**

**All the dinosaurs that existed on Site B were either captured or running free. Those that ran free included the dimetrodons, the herrerasaurs, and a small group of five female velociraptors-which had escaped being shot by Ludlow's men. Most of the captured dinosaurs had been locked up in the fragile-looking, and painted an absurd blue color, but amazingly strong ConstruPorta Cages. These cages could be snapped together in many ways, just as a little child might assemble his Lego blocks into building what his imagination made up. The cages were durable, and could be assembled to fit dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes. They just needed the dinosaurs to be tranquilized while the cage's bars were snapped into their sockets. The other captured dinosaurs had been integrated into their paddocks, but only the small species.**

**Ludlow himself was usually on-site with John Dice (who doubled as InGen's official on-site quantity surveyor) whenever there was construction going on. Occasionally, construction work would be interrupted by a stampeding herd of dinosaurs- which were getting rarer due to the InGen team capturing every one of them and killing off those which they deemed unnecessary. Today, Ludlow was supervising the construction of the new electric fence network, and the digging of the new moats. The workmen were quickly and efficiently manning the gigantic Caterpillar earthmovers, backhoes, and cranes that were the construction equipment. The new fences were twenty-five feet high, and could conduct up to 20000 volts of electricity. The moats were up to thirty feet in depth, and were never less than twenty feet in width.**

"**Not there! The fuse box goes _there_, not _there_!" shouted Dice, as he watched the workmen installing a fuse box for the fences. They had designed the new security systems such that to turn off the fences, you would have to first use the computer to issue the command, which would then disengage the electric lock on the fuse box which you have selected from a list of fuse boxes. You would then have to go to the fuse box and manually flip the switch to deactivate the fence segment in question. There would be twenty five separate paddocks, and hence twenty five fuse boxes. The new system had been designed with the purpose of avoiding the Jurassic Park incident, where the fences, which had been easily turned off at the master computer station, had been turned off by industrial spies from InGen's main corporate rival, the Biological Synthetics Company Inc, or BioSyn, for short.**

**Ludlow watched with slight amusement as the workers moved the fuse box to the location which Dice had deemed suitable. He decided that the amusement wouldn't last, and decided to look over the plans for the fence network again. Going over to the temporary 'Teepee' that had been erected by the workers-it was actually just a canvas sheet tied at the corners to four poles that were planted in a three-meter square-he unrolled the schematic drawings of the island's construction works. The new paddocks had been designed to be shaped like a perfect decagon, or perfectly even-sided, ten-sided shape. The paddocks were arranged in a pattern like a honeycomb, much like a beehive's hexagonal chambers. The current fence who's construction site he was at was supposed to be the gojirasaurus enclosure, and they had just finished the enclosures for the sauropods and large herbivores, such as the ceratopsians, the ankylosaurs, and the stegosaurs.**

**A 'runner' ran up to Ludlow. 'Runners' were workers who had been issued with motorized scooters, and their job was to carry messages from the worker's village to the numerous work sites around the island. The runner handed Ludlow a small piece of paper, and left with a brisk, "_Gracias, senor_."**

**Ludlow read the message. It read, "Intruders detected by sec. cams. in Sect. 18- Felix."**

**Ludlow scowled. Intruders on _his_ island! He would see to them soon. Walking up to the nearby worker's transport, he hopped into the Jeep Wrangler and said to the driver, a sullen, balding man named Dieguito.**

"**To the village."**

**xxx**

**Grant, Ellie, Malcolm, and Guittierez rowed their raft (which was actually just thirteen lashed-together coconut palm trunks) towards the network of caves on Isla Sorna's shores. The island itself had no beaches, but had a solid enclosing chain of mountains that formed an impenetrable barrier to the island's interior regions. The island was, generally speaking, shaped like a volcano's inverted cone. You had to climb up the steep cliff to access the areas inside. But Isla Sorna had a complex web of caves at the base of its barrier of high cliffs that had been carved out by the sea when the soft rock in certain parts of the cliffs eroded under the tides' persistent pressure. Quite a few of these caves wound up at the river, and they planned to get to the river.**

**They approached the island's northern side, where they saw the river emptying out into the sea. Rowing towards the river mouth, they saw, after some difficulty, that a large metal fence had been constructed there. The fence was over grown with vines and creepers, making it look like the river was flowing under a layer of vines. They rowed up to the fence and saw that a rusted 'NO INTRUDERS' sign was hanging there. The fence had been cemented to the cliff walls on both its ends, making scaling the fence their only option.**

"**Everyone ready?" asked Ellie, taking charge.**

**They nodded, and she started slowly climbing the fence, using the lateral bars as her hand- and foot-holds. She suddenly let out a cry of shock, having grabbed a snake instead of the fence's bars. Throwing the snake into the sea, she continued climbing, and sat on top of the fence. She waited for the others to get to the top of the fence, and they sat there.**

"**What are we waiting for?" asked Malcolm.**

"**I'm thinking whether it would be safer for us to climb into the river or onto the river banks," she replied, squinting at the fast-flowing river that was twenty feet below them.**

"**I say the river banks," said Guittierez, drawing puzzled stares from the others, "Who knows what senor Hamond might have put into the river, yes?"**

"**You make sense, for a lizard lover," said Ellie, leading the way down towards the river bank, slowly descending form the twenty-foot high fence.**

**xxx**

**Meanwhile, in the computer center of Site B, Ludlow was watching the live-time replay of the security camera feeds from Sector 18. Since the cameras only recorded twenty frames a minute, he was seeing recordings of images that had a three-second gap between them. But the three-second interval between frames, however, still allowed him to see four people-three men and a woman, sitting on top of the fence that kept Site B's crocodilian river inhabitants from swimming out to sea. He then saw them, in the camera's disjointed recording view, climb down towards the river bank.**

**Turning to Felix, who was staring at a massive jumble of programming code, he snapped an order, "Get the capture crews ready. We've got human intruders on my island. Tell them that I have given them clearance to use the dinosaur tranquilizer darts on the intruders."**

**Before he left the computer center, he added something to his list of orders, which Felix was reading into the PA system, "Tell the workmen to wear their Prehistoric World overalls. Anyone who is seen not wearing them will be suspect to being one of the intruders and will be shot at."**

**xxx**

**As Grant, Malcolm, Ellie, and Guittierez moved through the jungle, they heard a faint announcement from a loudspeaker in the distance.**

**It sounded like, "_Equipos de la captura listos. Alarma del intruso. Utilice los dardos del tranquilizante del dinosaurio en los intrusos humanos. Use sus guardapolvos prehistóricos del mundo. Si usted no los usa, le tirarán en como un intruso._"**

**Guittierez went pale upon hearing the announcement, and the others stared at him.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Ellie, perplexed. What the hell was it with all the Spanish around these areas?**

"**Ludlow… He… he has given clearance for the dinosaur capture crews to shoot at us with the tranquilizer darts that were designed for the dinosaurs! If one of those hits us, we're dead!"**


	9. The Monsters That Inhabit Site B

**The Monsters That Inhabit Site B**

**While Ellie Grant, Malcolm, and Guittierez trekked through the dense jungles at the edge of Site B, which encircled the large dirt-paths that had once been game trails, or the roads frequented by large carnivores such as the tyrannosaurs, the capture crews tasked by Ludlow were searching the island's northern jungles systematically, in two groups. The capture crews had been authorized by Ludlow to fire dinosaur tranquilizer darts at the 'intruders', and were searching the jungles from the eastern and western sides simultaneously, moving closer to the center in a pincer formation. They would eventually meet in the middle, and the four 'intruders' would either be dead or be forced to run southwards towards the construction sites or the worker's village.**

**In the distance, Ellie, Grant, Malcolm, and Guittierez heard the loud sounds of various construction machines operating. They heard the roars of powerful engines, the droning buzz of power tools, and the faint voices of the workmen-the voices seemed to be very agitated. They also heard the capture crews approaching them from both the left and the right. They saw the capture crews in their bright yellow overalls through the now thinning tree growth. The crews were trekking towards them on foot, their vehicles being unable to move through the trees. The four of them saw the crewmen moving through the trees quickly, agilely.**

"**Those buggers move through the forest like some bloody insects," said Grant, eyeing the crewmen as the four of them trekked towards the construction machine noises ahead of them.**

"**Yeah, they DO seem to move like grasshoppers," agreed Guittierez.**

"**Sshh! They'll locate us faster if we make noise," hissed Ellie.**

**Suddenly, a dart whizzed past her face and stuck in the trunk of a tree next to her, the dart's plunger depressing upon impact. Clear, runny liquid flowed out of the puncture the dart had made and ran down the trunk of the tree that the dart had hit. On the die of the dart, in scarlet print, were the symbols 'Tβ'. Turning to their left, where the dart had come from, they saw a group of capture crewmen leveling their tranquilizer dart guns at them.**

"**Run forward!" shouted Malcolm, and they ran towards the construction site, which was visible through the trees ahead of them.**

**They heard loud voices talking rapidly in Spanish and the sound of twigs breaking as the crewmen chased them all out through the forest. Darts whizzed past them, one grazing Grant's left ear. Behind them, the two capture crews had united into one group in pursuit of them. Suddenly, Guittierez let out a cry of pain, and fell to his knees.**

"**Marty! What's… OH MY GOD!" Ellie shouted, seeing the dart labeled as, 'Tβ' sticking out of Guittierez's back as he fell onto his stomach, convulsing violently. Grant and Malcolm turned back to help her, and they didn't even realize that the hail of darts had stopped.**

"**Pull that out of him!" snapped Malcolm, as he put his fingers to Guittierez's wrist, feeling for the pulse of his radial artery. There was a weak and infrequent pulse.**

**Grant pulled the dart out of Guittierez's back, throwing it aside. He turned Guittierez over and put him in a sitting position. The dart had hit him in the lower back, and Grant hoped that by making him sit, his blood would take longer to circulate to his heart, and would delay the circulation of the powerful tranquilizer.**

"**_No se mueva, señor_," a gruff voice behind Grant said.**

**Grant turned around, and saw Ellie and Malcolm with their hands in the air, as the capture crewmen surrounded them. The crewmen had all leveled their dart guns at the four of them, and four of the crewmen were holding rusty-looking handcuffs.**

**The burly crewman who had spoken earlier spoke again, "Don't move, senor. Or I will shoot senors and senorita here with 'TΔ'."**

"**Bastante!" snapped Malcolm, anger blazing in his eyes.**

"**Hold you tongue, senor, or I will have you silenced with 'TΔ'."**

"**What the hell is that?" asked Ellie, "Is it another one of your poisons?"**

"**Poison?"**

"**You killed Marty with your 'T-something'!"**

"**Senorita, be thankful that I used 'T Beta' on him and not 'T Delta', 'T Gamma', or 'T Omega'. These are _tranquilizantes_ for the _dinosaurios_, or the _monstruos_ that inhabit this _isla._"**

"**You shot him with _dinosaur_ tranquilizers?" shouted Grant, standing up, only to find a dart gun barrel prodding his back. He was dealt a glancing blow to the back of his knees, and he fell down.**

"**Yes, that would be the word," replied the burly crewman, who, Ellie observed, had a tag with the words, 'Ramon-CC Captain α' on it.**

"**You're a captain of your group, how could you allow your men to do this?" hissed Ellie, in a dangerous-sounding tone.**

"**No worries, senorita. 'Tβ' is just adequate to tranquilize one of those _raptors_. If I had used 'TΔ', _su amigo resolverá su fabricante_!" upon hearing this, the crewmen started laughing rapturously, but nonetheless kept their guns aimed at the four of them.**

"**Monster!" yelled Malcolm, who received a kick in the lower back for speaking that word.**

"**We'll see. _Tire al compañero negro con ' alfa de T '_" barked the burly crewman. A second later, Malcolm fell to the ground, a dart labeled as 'Tα' sticking out of his back.**

"**What did you do to him?" shouted Ellie, walking up to the burly captain.**

"**Oh, just knocked him out with 'Tα'. It's enough to make the chicken-sized _dinosaurios_ sleep."**

"**Fuck you!"**

"**Hahaha. _Oi, Ronaldo!E l señor Ludlow. de la llamada tenemos los intrusos,_" said the captain, causing one of the men to start talking into his walkie-talkie. He turned to Grant, "Senor, you'd better wear the handcuffs, or I'll give you 'TΩ' straight, you hear?"**

**Wordlessly, Grant and Ellie were handcuffed, and two crewmen grabbed Guittierez and Malcolm, each one carrying one of them over their shoulders. They walked in a tight group, the crewmen surrounding them. Two minutes later, they left the forest, and reached a road. Three Jeeps were there, and a balding, bespectacled man stepped forward to meet them. He was flanked by a gaunt man with a cowboy hat much like Grant's, and a tall, rail-thin Chinese-looking man.**

**The bespectacled man walked up to them, smiling, "Welcome to Site B, Doctors Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler. I'm Peter Ludlow."**

"**We know who you are, you conniving idiot!" snarled Grant.**

"**Oh, dear," sighed Ludlow, throwing his hands in the air, "Ramon, 'Tα', for Dr. Grant, please."**

**Grant fell with a dart sticking out of his neck. Ellie turned to Ludlow.**

"**You….you…. Bastard!" she shouted, making the crewmen snigger.**

**Ludlow held up a hand, silencing the crewmen. He looked amused, "Bastard! What a word." More sniggering, but softly.**

"**So what? You shot at _humans_ with _dinosaur_ tranquilizers!"**

"**What about it? I believe your friend Doctor Marty Guittierez is already dead."**

**Ellie was silent, looking at Marty's corpse, and the unconscious forms of Ian and Alan. Ludlow shrugged.**

"**Take them to the worker's village and put them in the laboratory cages."**

"**What? You're mad, Ludlow!"**

"**So? You expected a 5-star reception for trespassing on my property?"**

"**You don't own this island," she said, struggling against the two crewmen who were restraining her.**

"**InGen has bought the island. I OWN InGen. Therefore, I own this island," Ludlow sniffed snootily.**

**As Ellie was dragged into one of the Jeeps, she glared at Ludlow, saying, "I thought that the dinosaurs were the only monsters on this island."**

"**They are," said the gaunt man with the cowboy hat.**

"**No. They're not the only monsters here. _YOU BASTARDS ARE THE REAL MONSTERS WHO INHABIT SITE B!_" she shrieked, and was shot with a 'Tα' dart.**

"**Good grief! NOW she's been shut up," said Ludlow, hopping into his Jeep with Tembo and Lee.**


	10. 5 Star Treatment

**5 Star Treatment?**

**Malcolm felt dizzy, tired. He felt as though a whole bottle of Valium tablets had been shoved down his throat. His vision swam with swirling colors and blurry, discolored shapes. His mouth felt dry, parched. As he shakily raised a hand to his lips, he felt that they were wet, with saliva. He realized that he was lying on something hard and smooth. **

**Trying to stretch out of the tangled mess of limbs that he had returned to consciousness in, he felt his arms and legs hit several thin, hard rod-like objects. Through his blurred fog of vision, he thought he saw that the objects were floor-to-ceiling in front of him. He thanked whatever Gods there were out there that the droning dizziness that he had felt was gone. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. He stared at the vertical rods again.**

'**_Strange,_' he thought, '_They look just like bars._**

**He sat up, and felt dizzy again. Before he lowered himself to the ground again, he thought he saw Ellie and Grant in two cages that looked small enough to contain a small pony. He sighed, lying down on his back in a fetal position.**

**A thought suddenly appeared in his mind like a knife stabbing into the heart of an assassin, screaming out the words, 'I'M IN A CAGE!"**

**He abruptly sat up, and saw that Grant and Ellie were in two separate cages opposite his cage. Shiny silver padlocks reflected the room's white lights from where they held the cage's doors locked. He stared and tried to stand, hitting his head on the cage's roof.**

**He fell down to his knees, cursing. He had forgotten that he was in a cage. The events that had occurred right up to his being drugged with Ludlow's goon's infernal tranquilizer darts suddenly rushed back, and he recalled everything. They had shot him with one of those darts, and had obviously done the same to Ellie and Grant as well. He looked around again, but there was no fourth cage in sight.**

"**Where are you, Marty?" he shouted at the ceiling, feeling a dozen pinpricks of pain stab into his head at that action. **

**He turned at a hissing noise, and saw that the room's door had opened. From his approximately 1-meter high vantage point, he saw several curly wisps of white smoke billowing around on the floor as a shiny metal cart whose wheels didn't squeak was wheeled into the room, with a pair of boot-clad feet behind them. He heard a woman's voice humming. The cart stopped.**

**The boots walked up to his cage, and the person wearing them squatted down outside his cage. It was a woman with flaming red hair, and ice-blue eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat, with an ID tag hanging from a chain around her neck. The tag read, 'Ruso, Lori: Head Scientist'**

"**Are you awake?" she asked, standing up.**

"**Nice hair."**

"**Thank you, Dr. Malcolm. How was the shot of 'Tα'?"**

"**What the heck is that?"**

"**A mild tranquilizer that Venn, Chang, and I formulated. We use it to knock out compies."**

"**Oh. How long was I out?"**

"**At least 5 hours, Dr. Malcolm. Your friends, Drs. Grant and Sattler, should be awakening soon," she said, as she opened a fridge in a corner of the room, allowing him to see rows of glass test tubes in racks arranged orderly inside. She took out a tube, and closed the fridge. He saw Ellie and Grant stirring in their cages.**

"**Why the 5 star treatment?" he asked.**

"**5 star it is, for you three. Your friend got seven stars."**

"**What did you do to Marty?"**

"**Not me. Ramon, the capture crew captain. He used 'Tβ' on Dr. Guittierez, a massive overdose, given that Marty was so underweight."**

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU INJECT HIM WITH?"**

"**Don't shout please, the walls reflect the sound uncomfortably well. 'Tβ' was formulated for use on raptors, which weigh in at around 90 kilograms or so. Your underweight friend here weighed 50 kilos only. That's almost a double dose," she said, and he heard the snap of powdered latex disposable gloves being pulled on. Ellie and Grant were awake now, and were staring around blankly, "We formulated 'Tα' (alpha) for compy-sized dinos, 'Tβ' (beta) for Raptor-sized dinos, 'TΔ' (delta) for herrerasur-sized dinos, 'TΩ' (omega) for hadrosaur-sized dinos, 'Tγ' (gamma) for rex-sized dinos, 'Tθ' (theta) for sauropods, 'Tρ' (rho) for aquatic dinos, 'Tμ' (mu) for dactyls, and TΣ (sigma) for euthanasia."**

"**So he's dead, then?"**

"**Guess who's on the cart in front of me?"**

"**Marty? Is he alive?"**

"**Stop asking stupid questions, Dr. Malcolm. Of course he's dead. As dead as a doornail. I'm gonna cut him up like a frog in Biology 101."**

"**BITCH!" Ellie shouted, sounding woozy. She stuck her hand out of the cage she was in and showed Lori Ruso the Finger. **

**Lori shrugged, "It's just your middle finger, nothing more. And I'm cutting him open to determine the exact cause of his death. Or at least see what effect 'Tβ' has on humans."**

**Ellie and Malcolm heard Grant muttering something about the lack of respect for the dead, and heard the unmistakable clink of metal objects on a metal tray. They heard a soft click of a scalpel blade being fixed onto its handle, then Lori started humming rather loudly, drowning out any soft noises.**

"**Oh, my," Lori's voice drifted down from above their heads.**

"**What?" snapped Grant, who was now adjusting his cowboy hat.**

"**His trachea has collapsed. This is an indication of anaphylactic shock."**

"**Ana-what shock?" This from Malcolm.**

"**Anaphylactic shock. In English: severe allergenic reaction. Like a peanut allergy. A tracheotomy would have been necessary to save him."**

"**So he died from this dinosaur tranquilizer that he was shot with," said Ellie, staring venomously at Lori.**

"**Aha. You win the million dollar question."**

"**Very funny," grumbled Malcolm, shaking his head.**

"**Let's talk about happier things," Lori said, as she continued her vivisection of Guittierez's body, "How's Muldoon, my ex-colleague? The last time I saw him, broke his nose."**

"**He's dead," was Ellie's flat reply.**

**They suddenly saw a scalpel drop to the floor, and Lori bent down to get it.**

"**The therizinosaur must have clawed him pretty badly, huh?" Lori said, as she discarded the disposable scalpel blade.**

"**FUCK YOU, bitch," exclaimed Grant, his eyes flashing with anger, "Robert died and you don't give a shit?"**

**Before Lori could respond, the door to the room slid open, and two immaculately clean, polished leather shoes walked in. Behind the leather shoes were six boots, all rugged looking. The leather shoes stopped, and they could see that the trouser legs the shoes were attached to were expensive Armani suit pants.**

**Ludlow's voice drifted down, "We're letting you go, you three. But visit us again before the park is open and I'll let the guards use… What's the sauropod tranq, Lori?"**

"'**Tθ'."**

"**That's the one. Now good bye to you three nitwits."**

**Ellie, Grant, and Malcolm suddenly felt a pinprick on their arms, and saw the 'Tα' dart sticking out of their arm. The world faded to black….**

**xxx**

**They returned to consciousness in Rodrigo's office. The diminutive harbor master looked upset.**

"**You see, _senor_, why I didn't let you go to Isla Sorna. There are not nice people there."**

"**You knew?" croaked Ellie, having a dry throat.**

"**I knew that there were strange things going on there. But know I know that it's the _dinosaurios_ people that are doing their devilry there."**

**Ellie hissed out several words through gritted teeth, "I'll be back. In two years."**

**She fell unconscious after that.**


	11. Hell In Prehistoric World

**Hell In Prehistoric World**

**Two years had passed since the day Guitierrez had died. Isla Sorna was now the ultimate dinosaur park (or so Ludlow claimed). The park's facilities included hotels, chalets, and even an outdoor theme park, with roller coasters and everything else. The island, once a green head of broccoli when viewed from a distance, now was a gleaming mini-metropolis, with the gleaming metal construction scaffolding yet to be removed. The park was due to open in eight months, in June.**

**The dinosaurs had been re-cloned, and there were now 23 species-13 herbivore and 10 carnivore-on display at Prehistoric World, as Ludlow had named his new park. 3 other species were being fine-tuned before their final version was cloned, and the in the theme park, under the eyes of Ludlow's team of brilliant but rather insane engineers, was now inclusive of nearly every kind of thrill ride in the world, from roller coasters to gravitrons.**

**But life was not a bed of roses for the people who were developing Prehistoric World. The Version 5.9 velociraptors (which had been modified genetically to be more vicious, slightly smaller-sized, and slower-moving) were constantly escaping from their enclosures. The Version 3.2 herrerasaurs had demonstrated a particular expertise in chewing through their fences, even when the power was on at maximum voltage. Practically every carnivore on the island was causing problems, and the Management had recorded 131 problems with the dinosaurs, and the list kept on growing.**

**The 'PteroSoar' pendulum-ride was inherently unstable because it would swing out of its pre-set locus, and needed manual control to be turned off (this was not acceptable in compliance with Prehistoric World's fully computerized policies). The hydraulic clasps on the Compy Coaster were defective, somehow not being able to clamp down effectively. The RNA Train, a hyper-speed roller coaster, was another inherently unstable ride that de-railed itself every time it was tested on a computer simulation (the train sat on the track, unoperational, being adjusted nearly every hour by frantic engineers). Out of the park's 30 rides (swimming pools included), eight of them were unstable.**

**And so it went, page after page of errors for the engineers and geneticists to solve.**

**But the engineers and geneticists on Isla Sorna were not the only people who labored in the name of Prehistoric World. Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant, and Ian Malcolm had been slowly planning an all-out-sabotage mission to the island, where they wanted to shut Ludlow down. They had patiently bided their time, for two years, and had decided that it was time. To shut Ludlow down, permanently.**

**xxx**

**Ellie Sattler crammed several mini power tools into a PVC bag, which was already bulging from the earlier insertion of a mini chainsaw into it. Once she had packed all her power tools in, she silently sneaked out of the house. It was ten p.m., and Grant should have arrived by now. Sure enough, she saw his blue Honda truck outside her house. Walking briskly towards the truck, she saw Malcolm napping at the back. She yanked open the door to the front passenger seat and threw the (heavy!) bag of tools at Malcolm. It hit him in the balls, and he woke up cursing in a high-pitched voice. Grant started the car, and they left Ellie's house.**

"**Fuck, that hurt!" hissed Malcolm, rubbing his tender parts.**

"**Don't worry, you'll still manage to get wood," said Grant, "She whacked me in the nuts with a spade once. No problem except the pain."**

"**The bag she threw was HEAVIER than some stupid spade!"**

"**Yup, Ian. It weighs 20 kilos," replied Ellie.**

"**Never mind. We're near to Jeff's meeting point," said Malcolm, still massaging himself, "Hey, Alan! You're right, I CAN get a boner."**

"**I didn't need to know that," said Grant, shaking his head.**

**They drove towards a small helicopter that was waiting for them in an abandoned housing estate. The pilot saw them, and stuck his head out of the cockpit's open door.**

"**Hurry your asses up! I'm being eyed by druggies here!" he shouted.**

"**Who you calling a druggie?" shouted a drunken voice from the deserted buildings around them, as the four of them entered the chopper and sat down.**

"**Thanks for the favor, Jeff," said Malcolm, strapping on his seat-belt.**

"**Thanks not needed, Prof. If not for you, I'd still be studying in that terrible college," replied Jeff with a shudder, "But this 'mission' of your is pretty foolish, Prof."**

**Jeff Dufresne had been somewhat a maths prodigy, especially in differential calculus, after he had reached puberty. But when he had been forced to study in Saint Dilbert's, an obscure, run-down college, he was BORED. Where were the neat rows of equations? Where were the beautiful graphs of trigonometry and ogives of statistics? Where the Hell were the learned mathematicians? He had been miserably studying subjects he detested until Ian Malcolm had one day visited his lecture hall. Malcolm had seen the potential in him, and had arranged a transfer to another college where Jeff could study all the maths he wanted to. As a result, he harbored a feeling of gratitude towards Malcolm.**

**They flew through cloudy skies towards Isla Sorna, where Jeff would drop them off and U-turn back towards Cost Rica for a refuel and to wipe his hands clean off any involvement with their sabotage. Along the way, the three saboteurs donned parachute packs, waiting for the moment when Jeff would display a thumbs-up, when they would parachute towards the island. They waited nervously, as Jeff counted down.**

"**3, 2, 1, GO!" he said, giving the signal.**

**They parachuted down, aiming to land in the middle of the circular theme park compound, where they planned to start their sabotage. Pulling on the parachute control strings, they found themselves slowly descending towards the dark theme park. They landed, right next to a towering tower of steel bars that had been shaped like a DNA helix. They saw a group of workers at two rides near them, and decided to confer for a moment before taking action.**

"**Right, here's the plan: Find a computer, hack in, and thrash the park's rides," whispered Malcolm.**

"**Shame, I love the looks of that roller coaster," said Ellie, pointing to a roller coaster some distance away. The tubular steel tracks ascended hundreds of feet into the air, at a steep angle.**

**Grant looked at it, and shivered with displeasure, "I prefer the smaller coasters."**

"**Let's move," hissed Malcolm, who had spotted a nearby booth that was labeled as 'Guest Relations'.**

**They ran towards the booth, and peeked inside. Sure enough, there was a computer console inside. Ellie reached into her tool bag, and took out a crowbar. Slowly and silently, she levered the door open, and the lock barely made a noise as it broke. But the workers servicing a nearby ride had started using a power drill, allowing them to make quite an amount of noise as they broke into the Guest relations booth. Ellie turned on the booth computer, and was frustrated to see a password-demanding screen pop up.**

**Once inside, Malcolm took out his laptop from its anti-breaking metal case. Using a USB cable to connect it to the now turned on booth computer, he started a program which immediately started running through various number and alphabet combinations to hack into the booth computer. Within three minutes, he had managed to hack into the booth computer, and was using his laptop to access the main data menu. The screen on his laptop printed out 5 icons:**

**PREHISTORIC WORLD MASTER CONTROL**

**DINOSAUR CONFIGURATION**

**THEME PARK CONFIGURATION**

**HOTELS CONFIGURATION**

**SECURITY CONFIGURATION**

**COMMAND LEVEL**

**He clicked on the icon labeled as 'THEME PARK CONFIGURATION', and waited. The screen now read:**

**THEME PARK CONFIGURATION**

**RIDE CONTROLS**

**FACILITY CONTROLS**

**SECURITY CONTROLS**

**He clicked on 'RIDE CONTROLS', and was asked by the computer for a password. He ran his hacker program, and waited while the screen blurred with scrolling numbers. It finally stopped, and now the screen read:**

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED.**

**It then changed to show numerous icons:**

**THEME PARK RIDE CONTROLS**

**PREHISTORIC PANGAEA**

**TREMBENDOUS TECHNOLOGY**

**ANCIENT AQUALAND**

**Clicking on 'PREHISTORIC PANGAEA', he found himself looking at a list of quirky (ride?) names. The list read:**

**PREHISTORIC PANGAEA RIDES**

**AMBER BLOCK**

**AMMONYTES**

**COMPY COASTER**

**CYCAD TREE**

**DNA HELIX**

**FLYING RAPTORS**

**FOSSIL MASTER**

**GASTONIA**

**MITOSIS**

**PTEROSOAR**

**XTINCTION**

**He selected the icon labeled 'COMPY COASTER' and the computer asked whether he wanted to control the ride's speed or duration. When he selected speed, he saw that it was currently set to 80 mph. Smiling to himself, he raised it to 160 mph. He then entered a command that locked the ride's controls and clicked a small icon labeled 'RIDE START'.**

**xxx**

**Several workers were tinkering with the Compy Coaster's faulty clasp mechanisms when they heard the roller coaster's start siren go off. Jumping off the tracks in alarm, they saw the roller coaster speed out of its station at twice its operating speed with an audible screech. The train sped up a hill, snapping the motorized chains that were supposed to help it climb the hill. Lacking momentum to climb the hill, it rolled down backwards into the station, hydraulic fluid spraying out from its underside, covering the red tubular steel tracks in a yellowish, oily fluid. It sped backwards towards a hairpin turn, and the back two cars flew off the track, dragging the coaster's eight other cars along. The coaster landed in a twisted mess in an artificial waterfall beneath that particular track segment, and exploded in the water, having crashed into the waterfall's high-voltage pipe systems. The waterfall slowly shut off, as the smoking wrecked belched out noxious black smog.**

**xxx**

**Ian Malcolm heard the far-away explosion, and grinned at Grant and Ellie. Moving quickly, he raised all of the theme park's rides' operating speeds by 200 percent, and started them up, one-by-one.**

**xxx**

**In the main control center of Prehistoric World, Ludlow, Tembo, Lee, and Felix heard the loud explosion (the ride in question was a mere five hundred feet from the control center) as the Compy Coaster crashed. Not knowing what it was, Ludlow worried, and his eyes quite literally bugged out in horror as he saw video camera footage of the incident. Before he could say anything, the walky-talky on the table in front of him squawked. **

"**Agis here! Control, please respond!" shouted a gruff voice from the walky-talky. It was Agis, the head theme park engineer.**

"**Ludlow here. What the heck is happening over there?" snapped Ludlow, snatching up the walky-talky.**

"**I don't know what the bejesus happened up in control, but the rides are starting up by themselves! You goons in control must've screwed up."**

"**We don't know what is going on!" shouted Ludlow, turning to Felix, "Felix, check the control systems!"**

**Felix looked up from his computer. He had been checking the system for errors, but had found something different. He turned to Ludlow, "Someone has hacked into the ride controls systems. I've been locked out of the system!"**

"**What?" screamed Ludlow, looking at the computer monitor. True enough, there was a flashing sign beneath the words 'AMBER BLOCK', which read, 'RIDE CONTROLS LOCKED'.**

**Felix tried frantically to enter the control for other rides, but was locked out. Finally, he managed to enter the controls of the 'Gene Sequencer' ride, which he locked.**

"**I've got it!" he said, "I'm locking the controls now!"**

"**Too late," whispered Tembo, looking at the theme park through the windows of the control center.**

**Malcolm tried to enter the 'Gene Sequencer' ride's controls, but was locked out. He cursed, "They've locked me out!"**

"**What? How?" asked Ellie, running over to the laptop. She saw that Malcolm had been locked out of all the rides which he hadn't sabotaged yet.**

"**They know we're here," said Grant, as the sabotaged rides came to life outside.**

**xxx**

**The Gastonia bumper cars crashed into each other at twice their normal speed. Some of the cars crashed out of the play zone, skidding across the tarmac. The Xtinction super-roller coaster shot up its steeply inclined vertical track, rising 500 feet into the air, at 256 mph. Its wheels screeched with the excessive friction, powerful G-forces pulling against the coaster. It flew off its tracks where the track turned back towards the ground, and flew into the DNA Helix's base, toppling the titanic steel drop-tower. The drop-tower collapsed, its base exploding and breaking the electric fence separating the Prehistoric Pangaea theme park and the Trembendous Technology theme park, its towering bulk finally crashing down on the tracks of the Gene Sequencer roller coaster, while its exploding base shot heavy pieces of shrapnel into the Mitosis spinner-ride, exploding several of the spinner-cars.**

**CRAAACCCKKK! The seats on the Hooke's Law drop tower broke off from the drop tower, in the Trembendous Technology theme park. The seats then fell from 1800 feet in the air, and crashed down hard onto the Effervescence Pond flume ride. The flume boats, which had landed in a heap in the yet-to-be-water-filled landing area, were smashed into a mess by the crashing drop tower seats, which were heavy, metal chairs. The Locus Swinger's gondola flew in a wide arc, after breaking off from its swing arm, and crashed into the Fossil Master roller coaster's track. The ensuing explosion, a gigantic sphere of flame and extreme heat, destroyed the nearby Flying Raptors and Cycad Tree rides.**

**An empty flume ride boat crashed into a dry landing area, smashing into smithereens upon impact in the Ancient Aqualand theme park. In the same park, the Hell's River water-rapids ride started, round boats being pushed onto a dry track, where they piled up one on top of another. The surf beach's wave-making machines started to operate, but without any water to make waves in. The machines slowly started to overheat, discharging copious amounts of smoke.**

**The cries of construction workers that had been injured by the sabotaged rides were very audible, sounding muted by the numerous explosions that were happening all over the three theme parks.**

**Ludlow and his cronies watched in horror as the sabotaged rides started to destroy each other. The Centrifuge gravitron-ride exploded when the Titan Engine's 4 ton seating compartment crashed into it, the explosion sending the Cell Smasher's speeding bumper cars into flames. But Lee had spotted the worst piece of sabotage.**

"**Look! The Pterosoar's going crazy!" he cried, pointing at the ride in question.**

"**What? That ride's always been hell to fix!" cried Ludlow, looking at the ride, which was spinning on its vertical locus. It was spinning 360 degrees, as it had been programmed to, but exceeding its least safest operating speed by at least 90 percent.**

**As they watched, the artificial pterodactyl which was the ride's passenger gondola, broke off from the swing arm, and for a moment, the mechanical, 40-foot long pterodactyl flew, over the theme park's boundary fence. It then crashed. Into the electrical fence of a dinosaur enclosure. The gondola skidded on the grassy ground, the dactyl's 'head' and one of its 'wings' digging two deep furrows into the ground of the spinosaurus enclosure. On Felix's computer screen, a message flashed up, in screaming red letters:**

**SPINOSAURUS ENCLOSURE BREACHED: FENCE BREAK**

**Ludlow shook with rage, and turned to glare venomously at Tembo, Felix and Lee, "Find those who are responsible for this. I want them to be fed to the tyrannosaurs."**


	12. Caught Red Handed

**Caught Red-Handed**

**Ellie, Malcolm, and Grant ran helter-skelter out of the burning theme park. Rides were exploding all around them, and they heard the sound of approaching vehicles. Running towards a small road that looked like it was used for maintenance purposes, they stopped and took a look at the incoming vehicles. The vehicles were large, yellow-colored trucks with large compressed-gas tanks marked with the words 'HALON GAS' mounted on them. As soon as the trucks stopped, many men jumped off and started pulling long fireman's hoses towards the inferno that had once been a roller coaster. Their long hoses sprayed out a dense white gas, which seemed to have no effect on the flames. But they knew that the Halon gas would eventually put out the fire, and resumed running down the maintenance road.**

**As they ran, they didn't see three Jeeps painted in the army-camouflage style follow them into the maze of maintenance roads.**

**xxx**

**The three of them ran along mud-covered tarred roads that wound through dense forest. The road was even occasionally blocked by small logs or bushy plants. Crickets sang in the twilight, chirping like an orchestra. Grant was the one who spotted the squat, concrete building at the side of a maintenance road. The building had a small sign in front of it which declared it to be 'Geothermal Power Plant 02'. They broke the door's large locks, and entered the dark building. Upon entry, they found the room to be in total darkness. Malcolm pulled a switch labeled as 'LIGHTS', and a long row of dim tungsten bulbs lit up, flickering now-and-then.**

"**Let's find the controls," said Ellie, shouldering her saboteur tool bag.**

"**What are you planning to do?" asked Malcolm, squinting down from the metal platform they were standing on. He saw a deep, dark, seemingly bottomless pit of machinery and piping. Steam and pungent sulfur fumes billowed upwards out of the darkness, making it look like the bowels of Hell, but without the flames and brimstone.**

"**Find the controls and turn off the power to the fences," replied Ellie, walking down the creaking, narrow staircase that connected the platform they were on to the dark, smoking pit below.**

**They walked in near darkness, one level below the entrance, in the largest corridor on that level, with only the occasional tungsten bulb as a form of lighting. They saw nothing that looked like controls, but merely several locked grille-gates that barred entry to darkened corridors. Ellie squinted at a grille-mounted panel which had the words 'Office' etched into it. She looked at the gate the panel was mounted on, and saw that the grilles were locked up with three separate heavy-duty locks. She took out three sledgehammers, and handed one to Grant, one to Malcolm, and held one herself. They swung the hammers towards the locks.**

**CLAAAANNNGGG! CLAAANNNGGG! The sound of the blows that they inflicted upon the locks echoed loudly in the dark corridor. Before they could swing down on the locks an umpteenth time, Grant held up a hand.**

"**You hear that?" he asked them, and they strained their ears to pick up the slightest noise. They heard what Grant had heard: footsteps coming down the metal staircase they had descended.**

**Without saying anything, Ellie turned and smashed one of the locks. Malcolm and Grant followed suit, and soon the locks lay smashed on the floor. Ellie took out a chain and a lock, and locked the grille behind them. Soon, they were running down the darkened corridor, heading for the doors at the end of the corridor.**

**xxx**

**Several Capture Crewmen followed head engineer Agis down the narrow metal stairs that headed towards the dark geothermal power plant machines. They heard the strange clanging sounds coming from ahead, but dismissed it as the power plant's machinery at work. Agis walked briskly towards the geothermal plant's control room, and took out his keys. His jaw dropped open when he saw the locks lying broken on the floor, with the grille gate now locked by a chain and a combination lock.**

"**_Poondek_!" he cursed in his native Tamil. Turning to the crewmen, who were armed to the teeth with everything, from tasers to chainsaws, "One of you _pomblaks_ cut this lock open."**

**Grant, Malcolm, and Ellie heard the sound of a chainsaw cutting through metal, and hastened their work. They had found the power plant's controls after searching every room in the corridor, and were perplexed over what meaning the schematics had.**

"**These shapes look like a fractal geometry diagram if not anything," said Malcolm, frowning at the numerous decagonal shapes on the schematic plan.**

"**If only we knew what these numbers and symbols mean," sighed Ellie, looking at a wall-mounted schematic drawing, with several switches sticking out of it.**

"**I know how to solve this problem," announced Grant, walking up to the schematic's switches and flipping every single switch. The room was plunged into the darkness, and they heard the chainsaw get turned off as their chained lock clanged to the floor. Loud footsteps approached rapidly.**

"**Quick, let's ciao!" hissed Malcolm, throwing a knockout-gas grenade he had found in Ellie's bag out of the office, into the corridor. It went off, and the approaching goons started hacking, coughing and cursing, allowing them to run through the fog with held breaths, guided by flashlights. Before they left the room, Ellie used her sledgehammer to smash the switch panel, spilling sparks and smoke into the doorway.**

**Once they had ran out of the power plant, Grant asked Ellie, "Why didn't we use these lights when we were entering that hellhouse?"**

"**Batteries would go flat, Alan," was her abrupt reply, as she eyed the unattended Capture Crew jeep parked on the maintenance road outside the power plant's entrance. With its keys in the ignition.**

"**I wonder what did we turn off?" asked Malcolm, as they drove off the jeep.**

"**Let's find the boathouse and get out of here," said Grant, "I think those 'fractal' shapes on the schematic plan were dinosaur enclosures."**

**All over the park, the strobe lights that normally blinked on top of the electric fences, went dead simultaneously. The lights blinked when there was voltage flowing through the fences. They died when the fences were deactivated. And they were now dead.**

**xxx**

**In the computer center, Felix, Tembo, Lee, and Ludlow were brooding over the theme park's destruction. Tembo was not brooding about the theme park however. He worried about the broken spinosaurus enclosure fence. If the 2 spinosaurs got out…**

**He turned to Ludlow, "Why haven't you repaired the spino fences?"**

"**The repair crews are almost there, Roland," said Ludlow, in a bored tone, "It's only a matter of time…"**

**All of them jumped out of their chairs when the emergency sirens started to scream, throughout the whole park. Felix's computer screen flashed the words 'DINOSAUR FENCES DEACTIVATED. MULTIPLE FENCE BREAKS'.**

"**What the Hell?" shouted Ludlow, turning red, "Is this some kind of joke, Felix?"**

**Felix, who was frantically punching keys, turned around and said, "It's for real! Just because I pulled that incident with the shoes and chocolate biscuits you think I…"**

"**Shut the Hell up and turn those fences back on!" bellowed Tembo, drawing his elephant gun, "Lee, we're going on safari!"**

"**Oh no, you're not!" snapped Ludlow, "Those are expensive animals!"**

"**They're also very murderous animals," was Lee's reply as he and Tembo walked out of the control center.**

"**What fences have been breached?" asked Ludlow.**

"**Err… Herrerasaurus, velociraptor, spinosaurus, tyrannosaurus, suchomimus, dilophosaurus, deinonychus, and gojirasaurus," replied Felix, who was furiously punching in commands for the computers.**

"**Damn!" cursed Felix, throwing his hands in the air, "The fences have been turned off at the power plant. They'll need to be turned back on manually, at the power plant."**

"**And you're gonna do it," said Ludlow, dragging Felix out of the control room.**

"**What about the computers?" cried Felix, as he was dumped into the driver's seat of a Jeep.**

"**I'll get Kenny to take care of them. Now get your skinny ass moving!"**

**The jeep roared to life, and started off towards the power plant.**


	13. Shit Hits The Fan

**Shit Hits The Fan**

**Ludlow watched angrily through a live-time video camera feed as two of the three Capture Crew jeeps pursued a group of three running dilophosaurus. The dilophosaurs suddenly came to a halt, and did an about face, their neck frills popping open. Frenzied hooting filled the night air. Before the crewmen could put on their anti-dilophosaur goggles, they were blinded by a rain of pungent venom. Screaming in agony, they clawed at their eyes, and chaos erupted in the jeep. The crewmen started firing their tranquilizer rifles blindly, accidentally shooting the jeep's driver in the process. The jeep careened out of control, crashing into the twisted remains of a cyclone fence. The blinded men were thrown forward into the tangled mess of wires by inertia, and fell ten feet to the muddy, swampy ground.**

**Ludlow screamed blue murder at Kenny Hall, Felix Zaliky's very high-strung assistant programmer, "Where the HELL is the third jeep?! We've already lost one!"**

"**I don't know, sir!" squeaked Kenny, frantically bashing keys.**

"**Use the jeep's tracking beacon!" yelled Ludlow, grabbing Kenny's shirt-collar, "The jeeps were built with the trackers, weren't they?!"**

"**Yes, sir!" replied a panicked Kenny, keying in new commands. The computer screen changed from displaying video camera images to show a map of the island. A red dot flashed in the island's northern quadrant, near the control center.**

"**Turn off their island GPS-map," said Ludlow, staring at the red dot, labeled as CCV-02.**

"**Remotely, sir?"**

"**How else, smarty pants?" Ludlow's voice dripped with sarcasm.**

"**Yup."**

"**Get security up here once you're done. I want those bastards caught and their asses served up to me on a silver platter, got it?"**

"**Silver platter! Got it, sir!" said Kenny, picking up a nearby phone, after disabling the three saboteur's vehicle's GPS-map.**

**xxx**

**Meanwhile, in the Jeep they had 'commandeered', Malcolm, Ellie and Grant were heading at full speed towards what they hoped was the island's boathouse. Suddenly, the GPS map they were using turned off. Ellie whacked it on the side, but to no effect.**

"**What the Hell?" she asked, puzzled, "Our GPS has gone kaput!"**

"**What?" yelled Grant from the front, where his car-totaling driving skills were being used.**

"**I said, our GPS just conked out!" she said, waving the GPS in front of his face.**

"**Whoa, you'd better stop that, or Alan's gonna CRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!" Malcolm screamed out the word 'crash' as Grant, his vision obstructed by Ellie waving the GPS in front of his face, crashed into a tree by the side of the road. They all jerked forward, slamming into the tree or each other.**

"**OUCH, that hurt!" yelled Malcolm, whipping out his laptop, "Hope my com isn't damaged."**

"**What's so special about the flaptop?" asked Grant, curious.**

"**It's called a laptop, not _flaptop_," chided Ellie, "But anyways… What's so special about the laptop, Ian? Contain your personal porn video supply?"**

"**It _does not_!" snapped Malcolm, turning on his laptop, "I just happened to hack into the Prehistoric World mainframe just now. We can now shut down every piece of shit on this island, from my lappie here."**

"**Cool shit," said Grant, impressed.**

"**Let's mess up their master computer," said Ellie, grinning naughtily.**

"**Mess it up how?"**

"**I dunno… Make the PC randomly open files or display _naughty _pictures or something…"**

"**Good idea," said Malcolm, turning to his laptop and typing in some rather… disturbing commands, "They're gonna love this…"**

**xxx**

**Kenny Hall was working frenziedly to turn on the fences (why hadn't Boss Felix turned them on at the power plant?), when the computer screen went black. He jumped out of his chair, startled.**

"**What on Earth?"**

"**You screwed up, didn't you?" snarled Ludlow in a threatening voice, as he advanced towards Kenny.**

"**No! No! It isn't my fault!" squealed Kenny, turning white as a sheet, just as the screen came back to life. A deep, baritone voice boomed out of the speakers, in a flirtatious manner.**

"**_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the……. Ladies' Night!_" the voice announced, as dozens of thumbnail-sized pornographic images filled the screen. Before Kenny could do anything, a large, flashing pop-up appeared on-screen. It had the words, '_FREE XXX MOVIES!!! CLICK HERE TO ENTER' _flashing in scarlet letters on it.**

**Ludlow's face flushed red with rage, "WHAT IS THIS?"**

"**I… I… I dunno, sir!" squeaked Kenny, staring fearfully at the images. Though he had to admit, that girl DID look nice and curvy…**

"**FIX IT!" bellowed Ludlow, grabbing a fistful of Kenny's hair.**

**Kenny tapped several keys, entering a command to refresh the screen, but the porn was merely replaced by a cumulative frequency curve titled as, 'DX Dinosaur Death Graph', and Lori Ruso's shrill voice blasted out of the speakers. He punched in another command, only to have the janitor crew's toilet-cleaning schedule pop up. He tried another refresh command, but brought up a revolving, three-dimensional image of a double helix-shaped structure, a DNA strand. The DNA strand was suddenly replaced by thousands of blurred lines of numbers and alphabets-nucleotide sequences-that scrolled downwards, then returned to the top, went to the bottom, and back to the top, repeating the cycle in an endless process.**

**Ludlow was, by now, on the verge of choking Kenny. He pulled Kenny up from the comptroller's chair and got him in a half-Nelson , shouting, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP? WHY ARE WE SEEING YOUR PERSONAL PORN SUPPLY AND THE GENE SEQUENCER FILES?"**

"**I….I….I….Don't. Know. Sir. And. It's. not. My. Porn," gasped Kenny, turning blue.**

**Ludlow dropped him back into the chair, and stared at all the computer screens in the room, which were all displaying the endless cycle of scrolling nucleotide sequences. He grabbed a walky-talky, and radioed his hired arms, "Shoot intruders. Shoot to kill. If not, well… that's when the shit hits the fan!"**

"**Hasn't….hasn't it already?" wheezed Kenny, trying to key in several shutdown commands.**

**Ludlow gave him punch to the face, KO-ing him. Having knocked Kenny out, he dialed up Felix's walky-talky frequency.**

**xxx**

**Felix's walky-talky crackled with static, "Felix, you read me?"**

**Silence.**

**Again, "Felix, are you there?"**

**More silence.**

"**Dammit Felix, pick up!"**

"**I'm firing you, Felix," the person on the other end threatened.**

**Still silence.**

**The walky-talky went dead, in a pool of human blood, in the geothermal power plant. Nearby lay the mangled remains of a person, the corpse covered in deep lacerations, almost as clean-cut as incised wounds.**


End file.
